Wings on your back
by Chaetura
Summary: [Levi x Fem!Reader] "As a new cadet in Survey Corps, you'll be working under Lance Corporal Levi. He is annoying, stern, stubborn piece of work- But as you grow closer, you'll get to see a whole new side of him." This is my very first fan fiction, so I'd appreciate the feedback! Be gentle! :'D Please forgive me my bad English, it's not my first language but I'm trying my best!
1. Chapter 1 - Reporting to Duty

Your chest felt tight as you approached old scout regiment headquarters. Stopping your horse for a minute, you took a deep breath of cold night air. 

"What the hell am I doing..?" You sighed. For a little while, you just stared at the old castle, wondering if you should just turn back and forget this nonsense. 

" _Did I really think this through? Survey Corps? More like Suicide Corps..."_ You took a letter from your pocket, written by Commander Erwin Smith. Holding that sealed piece of paper in your hand made you feel a little bit more confident. You couldn't turn back now. Not only because you had gone through too much trouble for this, but also because someone from the headquarters was approaching you. 

"[l/n] [f/n], I suppose?" Light-ginger haired woman cheerily asked. "We've been expecting you! I'm Petra, Petra Ral." She smiled and saluted. You jumped off from the saddle, returning the salute. "[l/n] [f/n], reporting in!" 

After the warm welcome you felt a little bit more at ease, but that feeling wouldn't last long. "It's really nice to have a new face here" Petra smiled as you two made your way to the Captain's office. "Do not worry about Heichou- he might give a little bit cold impression but he really isn't that bad. Oh, and remember to wipe your boots before you go in." She smirked and patted you on the back when you arrived at the door. 

"Wipe my boots..?" You mumbled in confusion as Petra made her way back down the corridor. You had heard great things about Heichou Levi, usually referred as humanity's strongest soldier. Personally you had seen him only once or twice, but never had a chance to actually talk with him. 

Deep breath. Second deep breath. "OK, let's give a good impression" you thought as you braced yourself. 

"Are you coming in or did you plan to stand out there the whole day?" Annoyed voice asked before you even had barely raised your hand to knock. Feeling already the heat rising on your cheeks, you opened the door and stepped in. Raven haired man was sitting behind his desk concentrating on his paperwork. He didn't even took his eyes from the papers when you closed the door behind you. For a seconds that felt like hours, you just stood there feeling like a fool. When he show no intentions to notice you in any way, you braced yourself. 

"[l/n] [f/n], reports to duty!" You introduced yourself as confidently as you could and saluted. 

When he finally lifted his gaze from the papers, your heart almost skipped a beat when your eyes met. That look in his steel gray eyes felt so piercing that you simply couldn't take your eyes off of his. It was almost hypnotizing. 

"So, Erwin really wasn't bullshitting me when he told about you." He said as he put down his quill, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms lazily over his chest. 

Without knowing what to say to that, an awkward silence fell into the room again. Levi just stared at you, quietly measuring you from head to toe. 

"I believe you have a letter for me with you?" He finally broke the silence. 

"Y-yes, sir." You stuttered and handed over the paper. While Captain read the letter in silence, you couldn't help but stare at him. He was just what you expected, but at the same time, he was all you didn't expect. You were shaken from your thoughts when he glanced at you. 

"Have a seat." He commanded in a bored tone. "Standing around idle like that makes me nervous." 

You had a seat on a chair across his desk, anxiously waiting him to finish reading. When taking a closer look of his office, you understood why Petra has told you to wipe your feet; Whole room was literally spotless! His office was probably even cleaner than any commander office in the royal capital. 

Levi finished reading, fold the letter in half as he gave you one more quiet, pondering look. 

"From a military police, huh?" He frowned. "Tch. I think this is the first time when one of you lazy ass snobs wants to join our ranks." 

"Yes, sir." 

Look on his eyes changed for a second before he looked away. Your confident answer seemed to amuse him. 

"You really are something." He continued, toying with the letter in his hands. "Well, you are here now, so let's just cut the crap. During your time here you get to show me what you are made of... and if you fit into this squad or not." You could hear a challenging tone in his voice. 

"I'll do my best, sir!" You stood up and saluted again. "I won't disappoint you, sir!" 

Levi lifted his eyebrow and sighed in boredom. 

"I think we're done here. I'll show you to your room." He stood up. "And cut out that 'sir' crap. It's either Captain or Lance Corporal, got it?" 

Your jaw almost dropped when he made his way to the door, but luckily you managed to keep up a straight face. He was just barely few inches taller than you! His attitude mixed with his height turned him from scary to so damn adorable! You couldn't help but smile. 

"Tch, what are you smiling at?" Levi asked grumpily, holding the door open for you. "Come on, we don't have a whole day." 

"N-n-nothing, I'm just... so happy to be here!" You stuttered, smiling even wider before stepping out of the office. 

He didn't said anything, just made that weird "Tch" sound again and closed the door behind him. 

"Your room is in the next corridor, just around the corner." He stated as you followed him across the quiet hallway to your room. 

"And remember, own bedroom is the only privilege you get in here. You are just a cadet among the others." Levi says as he takes a key from his pocket, unlocks the door and swings it open. "Not probably as fancy as your room in Mitras District, but better than those shitty dorms where rest of the bunch sleeps." He says and throws the key to you. 

"Make yourself at home. I'll expect to see you at the courtyard first thing in the morning... so we can see what you really are made of." Levi turned away to leave, but stopped to look at you over his shoulder once more. 

"Oh, and I'll send someone to bring you a new jacket." He said as he glared military police insignia on your sleeve before walking away. 

Clenching the key in your fist, you watched him disappear around the corner. You felt like your heart was bouncing in pure joy and relief, making you want to jump and scream in excitement. You were in. Captain might have zero expectations for you, but you would be more than happy to prove him wrong. 

"Lazy ass snob, huh?" You thought out loud, wide smile spreading across your face. "You might surprise, my dearest Heichou." He had challenged you, and sure as hell, you were to take up on it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Training Session

First rays of sunlight forced your eyes open. Did you had any sleep at all last night? You had no idea. The excitement with a hint nervousness had kept you half awake whole night. Sitting up on the edge of your bed, yawning and stretching, you took another look at your new personal headquarter. It was quite modest, small room with a bed, a wardrobe, a desk and a chair. Levi had been right, not as fancy as in Mitras District but all you needed. After getting dressed up and adjusting the tightness of your harness, there was a knock on the door.

"Yes? Come in, it's not locked."

Door opened and a dark brown haired young man stepped in.

"Ah, you were up already! My name is Eren Yeager, nice to meet you." Because of the folded jacket on his hands, he greeted you rather clumsily while introducing himself. "Corporal told me to bring you a new jacket." He stated, handing the jacket to you.

"Right, thank you." You smiled, putting the jacket on straight away. "I'm [f/n] [l/n], nice to meet you too."

You caught him glancing your old jacket which was resting on the back of the chair behind you.

"So you're from the military police? Wow."

"Yep." You sighed, tying your [h/c] hair up on a ponytail.

Noticing that you didn't look eager to talk about it, Eren quickly changed the subject.

"You missed the supper yesterday, you must be starving! Let's go have some breakfast, you'll also get to meet all the others."

At the breakfast you met a colorful bunch of people- the newest survey corp recruits, the former 104th trainee corps. Everyone seemed nice and easy to get along with, and you knew you would fast become friends. Unluckily for you, conversation quickly turned again to your past in military police.

"That's new, it sure is." Jean laughed. "Most of the recruits join the army in the first place to get the passport to laid back military police life. But can't blame them, not everyone has the guts to join the survey corps like us." He chuckled confidentially as he took a sip of his coffee.

"If I recall right, military police was your first choice for that exact reason, right Jean?"

Jean gave Eren a murderous look before continuing.

"So why did you exactly changed your mind? Never heard anyone doing like that, jumping from there to here."

"Well..." You sighed, lazily pushing around the porridge on your plate with your spoon. "Originally I joined military police because Nile Dok demanded me to. Also, he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Easy life, who wouldn't like that? But..." You paused for a moment. "After colossal titan attack I really started question my decision."

Whole table around you fell dead silent. Without lifting your gaze, with heavy-heart you continued.

"Battle of Trost was the last straw." Your voice was merely louder than a whisper.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it now if that's alright." You gave everyone a pleading look. Jean was about to say something but Mikasa managed to shove her hand on his mouth in time, giving him gloomy look telling that it was enough for today. You gave her a thankful smile, but then something in the background catches your eyes.

Lance Corporal Shorty. He had apparently finished his breakfast and was making his way out of the canteen. When passing by your table, for a brief moment his eyes lock with yours. It was again that dark, intimidating look that somehow fascinated you so. Armin turned to see what, or more like who, you were staring at.

"Did Heichou give you hard time last night?"

"Nah... Well, kind of..." You shrugged. _"But I wouldn't mind... if he one night would give me some very HARD time."_ You quietly mumbled to yourself and chuckled.

"You should get going already, [f/n]. Since you're having one-on-one training session with Captain, you don't want to be late." Mikasa said with a concerned look. "Otherwise you'll run laps until lunch."

"Yeah, I can't afford to be late on my first day!" Stuffing half eaten piece of bread to your mouth you quickly paced out from the canteen, waving others goodbye.

When you made your way to the courtyard, Captain was already there waiting for you.

"Barely in time." He snapped when you reached him. You could swear he was mildly disappointed being unable to scold you for being actually late.

"I try my best to precise." You chant with slight tone of sarcasm.

"Tch." Heichou frowned as he crossed arms over his chest. "Let's get right on to it."

Soon you were hanging on the 3dmg training device, slowly swinging back and forth in the air. Heichou and you had an intensive staring competition, his intention to make you stagger.

" _Oh no I won't."_ You thought determinedly, narrowing your eyes. You hadn't had a chance to use your 3dmg very often in your previous affiliation, but you had trained twice as hard to suppress all that frustration of being idle.

"How long you exactly want me to dangle up here?"

For a moment he said nothing, just silently kept monitoring you.

"I've seen enough. Let her down." Levi monotonously commanded the two cadets that were holding you up. It was impossible to say if your performance pleased him or not.

"Not bad." He uttered coolly. "At least for a shitty military police brat like you."

" _Was that a compliment or an insult?"_ You thought to yourself as you loosened yourself from the device wires.

"But you still have to prove your skills in action." Raven haired man continued. "Next, we'll-"

He was interrupted middle of the sentence by gleeful yells.

"Captain Shortyyy!"

Levi's expression looked even more fed up than usual as he turned around to confront the intruder.

"What you want, shitty glasses?" He scowls as a cheerful brunette pranced to him.

"I'll need you to sign these documents ASAP! It's about our next titan hunt." She chanted, waving the pile of papers only inches away from Heichou's face.

"I'm kind of middle of something here." Levi growled, not bothering to hide his annoyment. "Leave those in my office, I'll take a look at them later."

Only now this cheerful, Heichou pestering woman seemed to notice you.

"AH! You are the newest cadet!" She exclaimed, seeming to forget Captain completely as she walked up to you. Offering her hand to you, she introduced herself. "Hange Zoë!"

"[f/n] [l/n]..." You responded, but quickly corrected as you squeezed on her offered hand. "I mean, cadet [l/n]."

"Happy to have you here!" Hange laughed, grabbing your hand almost violently with both of hers and shook in such excitement that you afraid your arm would fell off.

"Looks like Captain Shorty is busting your ass here!" She winked, throwing her arm over your shoulders. "But don't worry, he's alright. Be careful though, he has somewhat... SHORT temper!"

She bursted out in a loud laughter. You just tried your best to keep up a poker face, especially when Levi was almost literally gazing daggers at Hange.

"You done here? If so, piss off already."

"Like I said!" Hange giggled and released you from her grasp. "Remember the documents, Shorty!" She chanted as she turned away to leave. "[f/n], see you later! I can't wait to tell you about the hunt we-"

This time it was Levi's murderously sharp glare that cut Hange in the middle of the sentence.

"Pfft, fine! I get it, Geez." She raised both of her hands, indicating surrendering as she made her way back to the headquarters.

"Not a single word." Levi hissed, this time glaring at you.

After you two stood there a moment in silence, he finally continued.

"Tch. Thanks to shitty glasses interrupting us, we'll continue in the forest after lunch. And grab your 3D gear with you."


	3. Chapter 3 - Free Fall

You already almost felt like flying. Heart fluttering in your chest like a butterfly, you anxiously squeezed the hand grips of your 3D maneuver gear. It was too long since you had felt the euphoria of roaming through the air. Only even thinking about it made your stomach tingle. All those free falls, swinging yourself up to the sky...

"Oi! Hey brat, are you even listening to me?"

You blinked in confusion as you were snapped away from your fantasy- just to find Heichou standing right in front of you, a little too close for comfort.

"You are a bit too nosy for your own good, you know that?" He scolded, his steely orbs drilling into your [e/c] ones.

"I... Uh... Hear that quite often." You grinned, avoiding eye contact. It wasn't easy since only few inches separated your faces.

"Hmph." Levi huffed as he took a step back. "50 laps before supper." He clicked his tongue.

"Oh, come on!" You whimpered in disbelief.

"Or... let's make it 100 instead." He smirked viciously at you, waiting to see if you'd give him a reason to make it all the way to 150.

With an urge to protest, you clenched your teeth and only gave him a icy look instead.

"Today we'll just take a few rounds around the forest so I can see how you move." He stated correcting his cravat, visibly pleased as he had won this round. "Later you'll get to train among the other cadets with the targets. So whenever you're ready-"

He had barely finished his sentence when you already launched yourself into air, shrieking in excitement, leaving dumbstruck Heichou staring after you. Soaring through the forest, launching yourself higher, letting yourself fall so you could barely in time launch your grappling hooks to swing you back up. Those free falls were the thing you had missed most. You were flying, and 3D gear was your wings. Smell of the forest, cool wind on your face... You were sure this was the purest feeling of joy you could ever feel.

"Oi!"

You heard Captain Levi calling you sternly as he swung himself next to you.

"Did I gave you a permission to go yet, shitty brat?"

"No, Captain! You didn't!" You screamed in excitement, raising your speed even more, flying through the woods with Levi tailing you.

You had missed this for so long. Too long. Being free as a bird, only you with your thoughts. Not a single earthly shackle holding you down. This feeling was your drug. But after merely 20 minutes, your euphoria was over.

"Enough!" Levi called. "Descend!"

Disappointed, you obeyed. Carefully dropping down to the forest floor, Heichou following not long after.

"So?" You panted.

He gave you an unimpressed look before clicking his tongue again.

"Too much gas. But otherwise... alright."

"Just alright?" You uttered. "You barely even kept up with me."

" _Jestering like that was a mistake."_

Covered in sweat, hissing and huffing, you rested holding on your knees by the tracks. That bastard really gave you 150 laps.

"Having a rough first day?"

Lifting your gaze, you saw Armin and Sasha approaching you.

"You could say that." Grinning, you wiped away hair that sweat had glued to your face.

"How many laps he gave you?" Sasha smirked.

"150 in total, still 50 to go."

"150?! What on earth did you do to deserve that? Even Eren usually gets only half of that." Armin laughed, giving you a sympathetic look.

"Don't even get me started." You groaned rhetorically. "I guess I should just learn to keep my mouth shut."

"You still got quite a few laps to run- If you don't make it to the supper, I can have your meal, right?" Sasha clapped her hands together hopefully.

"Don't you dare!" Your murderous look was enough to answer the question. "I'm already starving!"

Next few weeks you trained with the other cadets. Levi still kept closely an eye on you, monitoring and judging your performance. It was best for you to try to avoid close contact with him as much as possible, since usually the two of you ended in a cocky debate- where you never ended up as a winner, since it always meaned more laps for you.


	4. Chapter 4 - Titan Hunt

Hange had planned a new explodition trip, intending to catch another titan alive for her experiments. You looked forward on finally having some 'real action'- also, this was your first titan capturing -mission, so you were more than excited. Hange, in other hand, was almost hyperactively cheery in the morning of your mission. 

"So that's normal?" You whispered as Hange was prancing around the courtyard. 

You and Eren were saddling your horses outside the stables, preparing for the explodition mission. 

"Yeah." Eren laughed. "She's always like that when it comes to her experiments." 

Soon everyone were on their horses by the gate, waiting to launch outside the walls. As always before the exploditions, atmosphere was nervous. You never know who would made it back- and who wouldn't. 

Mission was declared to begin, outside the walls you quickly divided into small groups you were pointed in before. In team no.3, beside you were Eren, Jean, Krista, and of course, Captain Levi. All the teams had the same destination: Titan Forest. Group 1 and 2 would go in first, groups 3 and 4 would stay on patrol on the edge of the forest until a signal for a titan was received. Group 5 would stay outside for a lookout and watch the horses. 

All teams reached the forest without a problem and mission carried out as planned. 

"Remember, we are trying to capture a titan ALIVE." Levi stated firmly. "But only one is enough, so after the target has been chosen all the other intruding individuals will be eliminated. Did I make myself clear?" 

Not long after Captain had finished, a red signal flare emerged from the forest. 

"Ascend!" By Heichou's command you all dashed into the forest. 

Heading to the direction the signal had come, you scanned the area. Soon you spot a large figure moving between the trees. 

"There it is!" You yelled, swinging yourself closer the target. 

Few members from the teams 1 and 2 were circling the titan. 

"That's a good one." You heard Levi mutter. 

And he was right- Approximately 10-meter normal type. Normal types weren't very intelligent, so they were easy to capture and not so much as a threat as long as you didn't get too cocky. Your next objective was luring the target to the trap that Hange and her team were planting at the moment. 

Just when everything seemed to go smoothly, you heard a loud rumble from south. Others had heard it too, looking to the direction of the sound while also trying to keep an eye on the target. 

"We'll go take a look!" Levi took the situation in control. "Other teams, proceed the mission!" He commanded as he launches towards the source of the noise, you, Eren, Jean and Krista right behind him. 

Only 300 meters to the south, there it was. 

"Oh fuck!" Jean yelped as you reached the intruding titan. 

"An abnormal type!" Levi called. "[l\n]!" 

"Got it!" You loaded the flare gun and shot the black flare over the forest canopy, warning others about the threat. 

This titan was at least 15-meter tall, visibly an abnormal type as its left arm was twisted across its back. 

"Shit, it's too close!" Eren shouted over the rumbling. 

The abnormal type was making its way straight towards the other teams. You had to stop it as soon as possible or things could go fatally wrong. 

"Let's take it down, NOW!" Heichou commanded. 

Eren and Krista flung themselves in front of the titan, trying to keep it occupied so rest of you could finish it off neatly. Levi and Jean approached from behind while you targeted the legs. With a clean cut, you slashed behind titan's left knee. Thanks to the twisted arm, it couldn't break the impact and fell straight on its face, offering a good chance for Levi to go for the kill. 

"Haha! That's it!" Jean cheered as Captain landed on the steaming titan corpse. 

"Reform!" Levi stated, pointing your team to get back to the others and continue the capturing mission. 

Relieved as the kill was quick and clean, everyone launched forward. Scanning about, you spotted something in the corner of your vision- Just next to Jean, behind the trees was a face. Large, unhuman, disturbingly smiling face. 

"Jean!" Your scream his name as a large hand emerged between the trees. 

Only now he noticed the danger he was in, managing to pull back just to barely dodge titan's grab. Danger wasn't over yet- titan missed Jean, but hit on his iron wires instead, causing him to stagger and uncontrollably fall towards the ground. 

You felt like the time had stopped. There was only seconds for you to make your move.


	5. Chapter 5 - Rocky Ride

" _Shit, shit, shit!"_ Cursing in your mind, you dashed towards Jean. " _Don't miss, don't miss..."_ Silent prayer in your mind, you swung your arms as hard you could, launching your blades towards the beast.

The titan let out a thunderous scream as your blades hit straight into its eyes. Now all you could do was hope that Heichou would take care of the rest. Shooting the grappling hooks towards the ground, it was time for the power slide of your life.

You managed to swing yourself beneath Jean, only 10 feet from the ground, breaking his fall. You heard a loud snap as two of you hit the ground, a sharp pain telling you it wasn't just a branch under you. You could worry about that later, now your only concern was the gigantic, distorted image of a man behind you.

Like you had hoped to, Levi had cutted the nape of titan's neck before you even had a time to look.

"What the FUCK were you two doing?" Heichou growled as he landed in front of you, Jean still laying on top of you on the forest floor.

He grabs Jean by his collar, pulling him up to face him.

"Rookie mistake!" Levi scolded furiously. "Didn't think it was necessary to keep an eye on your surroundings, you shitty brat?"

Jean was still dumbstruckt, trying to process everything that was happening around him.

"I... I am sorry..." He stuttered.

"Tch!" Heichou hissed. "Try to get a hold of yourself. You'll get your punishment when we get back."

Levi shoved shocked Jean aside, now turning to look at you.

"And what the hell were YOU thinking?" He snaps at you, roughly grabbing on your left arm intending to pull you up.

"Oh SHIT!" You cry as a sharp pain shot through your body again, jerking your arm from his grasp.

You squeezed your arm against your chest, clenching your teeth in pain. Levi stares at you in confusion, looking even slightly embarrassed.

"Are you hurt?" He asks as he kneels in front of you. "Let me take a look." Gently this time, he takes your hand and rolls up your sleeve to examine closer.

"It looks swollen already." He mumbled. "You probably snapped your wrist when you hit the ground."

"Captain!" Eren calls as he lands next to you. "They captured the titan successfully."

"Good. Tell everyone to head back. Cadet [l/n] and I will follow after."

Everyone scatters around, heading back to the horses as Levi helps you up.

"Ok, hold on tight." He commands, lifting you up into his arms.

"Wait- What are you-" You flustered, heat rising on your cheeks as you tried to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Did you plan to walk all the way back?" He states in his usual, monotonic tone as he gazes at you. "There's no way you can operate 3dmg with that arm. So if you don't want to end up as a titan's dinner, hold on."

Embarrassed by his touch, you obeyed, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Ready?"

In silence you nodded.

Flying with 3dmg was very casual for you, but with someone else like this it was definitely more exciting. Not in a good way, sadly. Squeezing Heichou's neck like in a verge of death, you two swung across the forest, your forehead occasionally brushing against the soft skin of his jaw line making it all feel even more intense. Looking ahead was too terrifying, looking at Heichou was too embarrassing- Not knowing where to look, you decided to simply keep your eyes shut tight until you felt you two landing.

Everyone were waiting at you by the horses, ready to return to the base. Your Captain let you down on your slightly wobbly feet, still holding his arm around your hips to keep you stable.

"Feeling alright?" Levi asked, looking bit amused by your unstable state.

You muttered something about being fine, brushing his arm off.

"Cadet Arlert!" Corporal called. "Take Cadet [l/n]'s horse back to the headquarters with you."

"My... horse?" You stuttered, holding on your knees. "But I'll need my-"

"You'll ride with me." He stated abruptly, annoyed by your stubbornness. "You MAYBE could barely ride with that arm- But if we'll encounter a titan, you don't stand a chance like that." Lifting his hands on his hips, he gave you a stoic look waiting for an objection.

Feeling all the eyes on you, you sighed and waved your hand lazily.

"Whatever..."

Without saying another word, Heichou mounted his horse and offered his hand to help you up. Feeling the redness rising on your cheeks again, you took his hand and hopped behind him.

Ride back to the headquarters was definitely more rocky than the fly through the woods- With only one fully functional arm, you had to squeeze your body tightly against Corporal's back to prevent yourself from falling.

" _Why the fuck am I feeling so... embarrassed?"_ Once again squeezing your eyes shut, you tried to shake off the warmth lingering on your cheeks. " _Soldiers get wounded on a battlefield all the time, their superiors help them... This is nothing exceptional!"_

But no matter how much you reassured yourself, you couldn't get off that feeling. Maybe you were embarrassed because you had hurt yourself? No, you should rather be proud for saving a life of your comrade! You didn't want to admit it to yourself, but knew what it was. It was that you were basically hugging on Lance Corporal's tight upper body. Being this close to him was the exact reason you were so goddamn embarassed for.

" _What on earth am I thinking..?! He's your superior, for god's sake..!"_ Captain Levi was maybe a stern, annoying piece of shit sometimes- But one thing you had to admit, he was hot as hell. His jet black-hair against his perfect ivory skin, that intense look in his thundercloud eyes- and proof of his almost godly body was right in your arms.

" _Oh god... He definitely has so damn chiseled abs."_ You thought as you hold on to him.

" _Maybe if I move my hand a bit, I could feel better..."_ Shaking the ridiculous idea off, you tried to get Heichou from your mind.


	6. Chapter 6 - Something Sweet

"Good news- It's not broken."

You sat on the windowsill in the hallway, showing others your bandage wrapped hand.

"But I sprained it pretty badly, it can take from 5 to even 10 weeks to heal." You sighed.

"I'm sorry about everything, [f/n]." Jean muttered in shame, leaning against his mop.

Thanks to his mistake on the battlefield, Captain had made him to mop all the hallways, and on top of that, run 100 laps by the end of the day.

"Don't worry about it, Jean. I'm sure you would have done the same for any of us." Giving him an encouraging smile, you tried to brush it off.

"I wouldn't count on that..." Connie grinned, jokingly rolling his eyes.

You all laughed, even gloomy Jean chuckled.

"Thanks a lot for the trust!"

"5 to 10 weeks, huh?" Krista returned to the subject. "I guess we won't see you in the training sessions for a while."

"Probably not." You jumped down from the sill. "I wonder what I'll be doing for all that time."

"If I know Captain Levi at all... You'll be cleaning, doing paperwork, cleaning, running his errands, cleaning, cleaning... Oh, did I mention cleaning?" Connie counted by his fingers. "Trust me, they don't waste a single manpower here!"

"Sounds great." You hissed under breath. "Can't wait."

You had got your share of paperwork in military police- Boring to death in a musty office wasn't exactly your favorite way to spend your evening. Only thinking about it made your hand cramp, wishing you had sprained your right wrist instead.

"And that wasn't even the worst yet!" Connie laughed mischievously. "You'll get to spend almost all your awake time with Heichou! Stay strong, my friend!" He jestered, punching your shoulder.

Maybe paperwork wouldn't be too bad after all?

The next morning, as expected, you were making your way to Lance Corporal's office. Halting for a moment, you looked out from the hallway window. The day was beautiful, but the image reflecting from the glass wasn't- You looked like shit. Your messy [h/c] hair pointing to all directions, dark circles under your [e/c] eyes. Thanks to your aching wrist, you hadn't slept more than 2 hours last night. Thought about getting back to bed was like a siren call for you, but you didn't dare to be late; Since it was your arm that was broken and not your legs, you wouldn't be surprised if Heichou would give you laps for slacking.

"State your name and business." Was the monotonic call behind the door after you knocked.

"Room service, I'm here to bring you clean towels." You muttered tiredly, resting your forehead against the door.

You were barely able to keep your balance, almost falling on your face when the door suddenly opened and Levi peeked from the crack.

"Where are my towels?" He jested back.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" You yawned.

Opening the door more, he leaned against the frame while expressionlessly scanning your messy appearance.

"Tch."

Heichou stepped outside and straightened your rumpled shirt a bit.

"You look like shit." He stated stoicly before returning to his office, gesturing you to follow.

His office was clean as always, only papers scattered around his desk ruining the tidy image.

"Sit." Heichou nodded at the chair across him and sat behind his desk.

You did as told, waiting for him to continue as he arranged the papers before him.

"So." He started. "Now since the little accident of yours..." He glanced at your arm. "You'll be assisting me with certain things until you are capable to return to the battlefield. Most of the time it'll be paperwork, sometimes something else."

"Like cleaning." You mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Probably at some point, yes."

Your first day as Heichou's assistant wasn't very eventful, most of the day you two sat in silence filling the papers. You filed documents and filled them as best you could for Lance Corporal to sign. Finally all those long days in the musky office paid off- Having some experience of tasks like this helped you two finish early.

Levi put down his quill, giving his stiff hand couple of twists as he leaned back in his chair. You glanced him secretly as he leaned his head back, rubbing the sleepiness off from his tired eyes.

"How about some tea?"

"W-What?" You stuttered, getting somewhat caught off guard by that question.

"Tea?" He repeated, lifting his head just enough to look at you.

"Uh, sure. I'll make some." You offered, arranging the papers neatly on the desk before getting up to make tea.

Few minutes later you placed a cup of steamingly hot tea in front him. Your cup you placed on windowsill while you tugged the window open, cool evening air flowing into the warm room. Leaning against the sill you sipped your tea, enjoying the moment of rest. Sunset was gorgeous tonight, painting sky with all shades of red with a touch of blue.

"How did you know?" Levi asked.

"How did I know what?"

"That I have my tea with milk, without sugar."

"I don't know." You shrugged, still looking outside. "You just kinda feel like milk-no-sugar-type. You like things mild, but not sweet."

Levi was silent, taking another sip of his tea.

"Like I do." You smiled. "But I like things sweet too."

For a moment, you both quietly drank your tea.

"How's your wrist?" Levi broke the silence.

"It's alright. Aching keeps me up at night, but not so bad otherwise. That's why I have been so damn tired today."

"You should go get some painkillers from the infirmary."

You turned to look at him. He was concentrating on drinking his tea, almost like he was avoiding the eye contact.

As returning from the infirmary and on your way to your room, you couldn't help but think about the last moment you two shared in his office today. It was kind of sweet for Levi to be concerned about your well-being. And like you had said before, you smiled to yourself, you liked things sweet.


	7. Chapter 7 - Paperwork

Next day you spent pretty much by yourself. You saw Heichou only briefly in the morning as he addressed your duties for the day:

"Finish all documents from this pile." He had stated, placing his hand on the pile of papers on his desk. "After those are done, you can move to this pile and see if there's anything you can take care of."

"And what if I get all those done?"

"If you do..." He paused as he casted his eye around the office. "You could clean. Damn it's filthy in here."

" _What the hell he wanted me to clean here?"_ You lifted your gaze from the papers to look around the room. You couldn't even see a single flake of dust anywhere.

" _I bet he even irons his curtains every morning..."_ You pouted and returned to work.

Soon you found yourself gazing around the office again, flicking the quill nervously back and forth in the air.

"Gah, I'm bored!" Groaning aloud you rested your head against the desk. You had already finished the first pile and were almost done with the second one too.

Accompanied by another bored groan, you stood up and slowly paced around the room. Boredom had fed your curiosity, you couldn't help but take a little closer look at his office. You were alone, after all! No harm done, right? Lance Corporal's office wasn't very large- Middle of the room was his desk, on the left from the door was a small sofa and a dresser, on the right was a cupboard and a small side table for making the tea... And a door?

" _What's that..? His bedroom?"_ You tiptoed closer the door. You grabbed on the doorknob, but halted. Were you really OK with this? Invading his privacy this much?

" _Yeah, totally."_

Slowly, you opened the door and peeked inside. It really was his bedroom, just as tidy as his office. The double bed middle of the room almost looked like no-one had slept in it. You chuckled as you imagined Heichou making his bed with the help of a ruler and a clothing iron. There wasn't too many other furniture beside his bed, just a single nightstand, across the room was a wardrobe and next to the door stood a coat rack. Hanging on the rack was Levi's Survey Corps cape- Since he spent the whole day in meetings, he wasn't needing it today. Without thinking about it too much, you slowly lifted the cape from the rack and caressed the rough fabric.

And then you smelled it.

And then you realized what you were doing.

"Oh what the FUCK am I doing?!" You screamed in panic, tossing the cape on the floor. You dashed out from the room, just to return and carefully lift the cape back to the rack and dash out from there again.

"I'm going crazy..." You whimpered as you sat behind the desk to calm your nerves.

" _Pervert! That's what I am!"_ Cheeks red as a tomato, you buried your face to your hands. " _Sneaking into his bedroom, sniffing his clothes...! Next I probably should drill a peep hole to the wall?!"_

"What I am going to do- OH SHIT I'm sitting in his chair!" Like from a lightning hit you jumped up to rush around the desk back to your chair.

" _Okay, so what's wrong with that if I have a little… crush on him? But WHY? We don't even get along so well? Or… do we? Gah, he usually just gets my blood pressure rise!"_

"Thc!" Clicking your tongue, you put on a stoic, stern face. "Do you call that cleaning? You didn't even wipe the ceiling yet, you shitty brat! Tch, tch, tch!" You mimicked. "Still using too much gas! Oh you want to go fast? Tch, only place where you're going fast like that is to your death!"

For the rest of the day you tried your best to focus on your tasks, but it wasn't easy. Your mind kept wandering back to him every time your hand stopped writing.

" _Only few more left..."_ You counted the remaining documents. Letting out a good, long yawn and stretching a bit, you looked at the time. Almost 5 pm. Captain should be back in any minute now.

Just in the exact moment the door flew open, making you jump in your chair.

"Who knew that those meetings could be so fucking exhausting." Levi sighed in annoyance as he entered the room.

He threw his jacket on his chair before crashing on the sofa. For a minute he just laid there, eyes closed, holding another hand on his forehead. That gray shirt he was wearing combined with the tight harness really flattered his upper body. Your heart skipped a beat when he suddenly gazed at you.

"Did you finish the first pile?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And the second?"

"Almost."

Your voice was merely a nervous squeak- And he had noticed that something was off. Lifting his hand from his forehead, he frowned as he analyzed your behaviour.

"What's up with you?" His usually monotonous voice had a hint of curiosity.

" _Damn, he knows something's up! I need to try act natural... But how on earth I'll do that when he's staring at me like that..?! With those damn gorgeous eyes..!"_ Cold sweat was already running on your back as you tried to come up with something to say.

"N-n-nothing, I just... want to finish these off!" You turned back to your papers, trying to escape his intense eyes. You weren't lying though, you wanted to finish all the work as quickly as possible so you could get the hell out of there!

Your heart hopped as you heard him getting off from the couch. Was he coming over to you? Feeling light pressure on the back of your chair, you glanced to your left- Just to find Captain Levi leaning against your chair, reaching over you to see what you were working on. He was so close you could hear his breath and feel the warmth of his body against yours. His odor filled your senses- What was it like? Blackcurrant?

" _He's so close... If I'd just turn my head... we could even... kiss?"_

"I'll help you with these." Levi mumbled and reached over to grab few papers from you.

Then he sat down behind his desk, and once again, you two sat there doing paperwork in silence.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dust and Spiderwebs

" _...52, 53, 54, 55… Really, what the hell is wrong with me? 56, 57, 58..."_

You started to be out of options. You couldn't get that stoic bastard out of your mind even during your morning workout.

" _...59, 60!"_ After the last sit-up you just laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Covered in sweat and out of breath, but haven't had enough yet. Maybe few laps on the tracks would do it? You threw a tank top on to cover your [f/c] bra, grabbed a towel with you and headed out. It was still early, you didn't encounter a single soul in the hallways.

Despite the cloudless sky, morning was chilly. Only after 10 laps your lungs were burning from the cold air, but you just kept going. Your current situation was almost exactly same than in military police- All days just paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. Again. And here were you, exercising all that frustration and stress away. Again. But one thing was different, something that you couldn't run away from no matter how many laps you would run. It was him.

"Fuck!" You cursed, holding on your knees as you caught your breath.

After a shower you headed to canteen for breakfast. As usual, you sat with Eren and others, joking about this and that. Jean was babbling about Mikasa who still hasn't joined you for breakfast yet.

"If you are so into her, why won't you just tell her? It's obvious anyways." Rolling your eyes you took a sip of your coffee.

"You don't know a thing about romance, [f/n]." Jean pouted at you. "And seems like she's more into Eren, so that's an extra challenge- I'll need to WIN over her love!"

"Jean, she's basically my sister!" Eren yelped.

"Blurting it out like that would just make things weird." Completely ignoring Eren, Jean continued. "But if I can't get her, maybe I'll take you instead!" He laughed and winked at you.

"I respectfully turn down the offer." You frowned.

"Aw come on, don't let yourself go to waste! That [h/c] hair and those [e/c] eyes, you are quite a catch!" Jean jestered. "Maybe I really want you instead!" He playfully grabbed you into his arms.

"Jean, stop!" You laughed, trying to push him away.

"Oi."

You and Jean turned to look behind you and met Corporal's icy glare.

"[l/n], my office. 5 minutes." He stated coolly and walked away.

"Wait, wha- ! Breakfast isn't even over yet!" You shouted after him. Now that slave driver wanted you to do overtime as well!

"5 minutes." Heichou repeated, without even bothering to look at you as he left the canteen.

"Ah, damn it!" You squeezed away from Jean's grasp and chomped rest of your breakfast as fast as you could.

"Stay strong, my friend!" Connie yelled his cheering phrase as you rushed to follow your Captain.

You managed to catch up with him in the hallway. He didn't say anything as you made your way to his office, but you could tell he was grumpier than usually.

"Wait here." He left you outside as he went into his office to get something. Seems like no paperwork today?

"What are we exactly doing today, Captain?"

Maybe keeping things very formal would help you to keep your mind from wandering off? It was worth of a try, and as a plus it would minumum the chance of pissing him off- Like said, he had got out of the bed on wrong side this morning.

You didn't hear an answer, but soon the door opened slightly more and a mop peeked out from the crack.

"We'll clean." He stated firmly as he squeezed through the crack, hands full of cleaning equipments.

"And what are we cleaning, if I may ask?" You took some of his burden and followed him down the hall.

"An old storage room." He mumbled. "It has been unused for god knows how long and most probably filthy as fuck, so our job for today is to get it to at least somewhat decent condition."

Together you dragged the equipment to the second floor and stopped at an old door. Levi tried couple keys before finding the right one. Storage room door let out a low, loud click as it opened- Bone chilling creaking of the hinges told that they desperately needed some oil. Behind the door you were greeted by a pitch black darkness.

"Go and open the curtains so we can actually see something in this shithole." Levi commanded.

He had already taken his jacket off and was tying a white scarf on his head, which looked pretty adorable on him. As he started tying another scarf over his mouth to act as a respiration mask, you couldn't help but to feel little amused.

"Is that really necessary?" You asked.

"You tell me. The curtains, please?" He repeated and nodded towards the dark room.

It took a while for your eyes to get adjusted to the darkness so you could somewhat carefully make your way across the room, occasionally stumbling over some furnitures and other random stuff that was laying all over the floor. It wasn't just very dark in there, but also extremely musty like in some old tomb. Fumbling the cold stonewall for a moment, you finally felt the rough curtain fabric in your hands. As you pulled the curtains open, large dust cloud emerging from them made you cough uncontrollably. Even the curtains were covered in dust!

"Holy shit!" You coughed. "Didn't feel like I would need one of those scarves?" You scowled as you watched Heichou enter the room.

"Oh, but I was pretty sure that you thought these were unnecessary?"

"Stop teasing and just give me one already." Sighing you yanked one of the windows open to get some fresh air to the room.

Place was even worse than you had imagined. Room was full of all kind of junk- Floors were covered in books, papers and rat droppings, two boxes of moth eaten capes were laying middle of the room, one of the bookcases had fallen over… And everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, not even mentioning about the spiderwebs. You felt the creeps as you just thought about the amount of eight leggers you would find hiding under all that trash.

"There's no way we can get this place cleaned just in one day." You gasped looking at the mess, quickly tying the scarf Levi had offered over your mouth.

"If we don't get it done today, we will continue tomorrow. So what about if we'd stop standing around and actually get into it?" Levi sighs in a boring tone as he throws a rag for you.

Together you started collecting all the stuff from the floor, separating junk from usable items and piling them to the hallway. After few hours you could finally start sweeping the floors while Levi was going through some books he had found.

" _Heichou hasn't said much anything today. He doesn't talk much anyways, but this is little worrying. Is he mad at me for something?"_ Frowning to your thoughts, you glanced at him. He was sitting on the edge of the table, absorbed into reading those old books. Running his slim fingers through his coal black, smooth undercut hair he made your stomach flutter like it was full of butterflies. Why he had to be so damn gorgeous?


	9. Chapter 9 - Small Talk

Slowly pacing around the room as you sweeped, you kept your eyes focused on Heichou. He was so deepened into the books that you had an excellent opportunity for some eye candy. You can always watch, as long as you don't touch~ You snapped from your daydreams as he suddenly lifted his gaze to you.

"What?" He gave you his usual stoic look.

"I… Uh... " You tried to figure out some excuse for staring at him. "I was just about to ask if we should lift that up?" You nodded at the fallen bookcase next to you and congratulated yourself in your mind for saving your ass.

"Oh. Yeah, sure." He hopped off from the table.

"Are you sure you can lift with that arm?" He glanced at your bangade covered wrist as he grabbed on the other end of the bookcase.

"I think I'll be fine. It's not that bad anymore, anyways." You grabbed the other end. "Okay, 1… 2… 3!"

You felt a little ache on your wrist as you lifted the bookcase against the wall, but didn't want him to see it- He would just scold you for trying to act tough. Levi started to wipe the dust from the bookcase, you grabbed the broom and continued swiping. You couldn't help but feel like now you were the one who was being stared at. He quickly turned his gaze back to the dusty shelf as you glanced over your shoulder.

"You are awfully quiet today." He says, fumbling the dirty rag in his hands like it was something extremely fascinating.

"I could say same about you." You shrugged and focused on swiping.

Awkward silence. Only sound was your broom, steadily scraping against the stone floor.

"It's a beautiful day today." He stated quietly, pulling the scarf off his face.

" _Oh god he's so bad at a small talk!"_ You grinned to yourself until you realized something: " _Wait a second..! He's actually TRYING to have some small talk with me?!"_

"It is. Too bad we need to spend whole day in this musty room." You smiled to him awkwardly.

"Yeah." Levi mumbled as he continued wiping the bookcase. "So… are you… you and cadet Kirstein together?"

"Wha-? Together? You mean like… dating?!" That question totally got you off guard. "Me and him?!" You flustered.

"Just wondering. You two brats seemed pretty close."

At this point you bursted out in a laughter, Levi looking at you bit confused.

"Me and horseface?" You laughed, leaning against the broom. "Don't get me wrong, Jean has a heart of gold but he's not exactly my type! We are just friends, that's all. Anyways, why do you even care?"

"Just trying to have a conversation, pardon me." He shrugged.

Was he really? That question bothered you more than it should. But there was no chance that a guy like him would actually care about your dating situation. Or could he? Great. Now you were just confused. What if he really was interested in you? Thinking about it, you two were pretty close. But he could be interested in overall, not specifically in a romantic way? You had too many questions in your mind.

"Now when we got that bookcase out of the way, let's move those too." He pointed at the boxes middle of the room.

Soon you learnt that the boxes were way too large for one person to carry, so once again, you grabbed the other end and Heichou the other. His gloved hand brushed against yours as you lifted the box- It was probably just an accident, but it still made your heart flutter. You expected him to move his hand, but he didn't. Shyly you glanced at him and your eyes met. Staring deep into your [e/c] eyes, the look he had in his gray eyes was kind of that you hadn't seen in them before. He looked somehow emotional, even sad, as his eyes carefully studied you. Your heart started racing when you felt his finger gently caressing yours beneath the box you were holding.

Suddenly Levi broke the eye contact and swiftly moved his hand away from yours. Frowning, he quickly glanced around the room.

"Let's put these next to the wall." He mumbled.

He left soon after you had moved the boxes. You wasn't sure if you believed that Captain really had some errands to run, but you were relieved that he left. As much as you enjoyed being close to him, after what just had happened it would be impossible to work with him for rest of the day.

You ended up finishing cleaning the storage room by yourself the next day. Now it was quite obvious that Captain was avoiding you- During the next two weeks you barely saw him at all as you worked on your tasks all around the headquarters. Even during those days you did paperwork in his office, he was nowhere to be seen. Nothing had actually happened between you two, but you had to admit that you were quite hurt by his actions, avoiding you like this. You finally managed to get him from your mind when your wrist had healed and it was your time to continue training with other cadets.

"Meeting with Erwin Smith?" Eren looked at you curiously and wiped sweat from his forehead. "What's that about?"

You and Eren were talking during a close-combat training session in the courtyard.

"I'm not sure, but I guess it's about my joining the Survey Corps." You shrugged. "It's not actually official yet, this has been just a trial period."

"Really? In that case we'll need to celebrate your joining tonight!" Sasha joined in conversation.

"If I get in." You grinned.

"Of course you will!" Eren smiled. "You are definitely one of the best of us, no mentioning the men shortage we are having… well, all the time!"

They were right. There shouldn't be any reason why you couldn't join, but you were still nervous when you sat in the meeting room with Commander. You had met him countless of times in Royal Capital, so you were no strangers. He was also who you should thank for getting a chance in Survey Corps.

"Seems like you have been doing well?" Erwin started the conversation.

"Yes, sir." You smiled. "Everything has been just great, but I had that one minor accident that kept me from training couple of weeks." It was little embarrassing to admit such a thing to Commander, but you tried to be as honest you could.

"Yes, I heard about it. But do not worry about that, it was more positive than negative matter when it comes to your evaluation." He gave you a warm smile. "You showed great commitment to your team and that you are not afraid to do sacrifices for sake of others."

You sighed in relief as Commander fiddled with the papers before him.

"Overall, you are an excellent addition to our corps. Only thing is…" He took a long look at one of the documents. "According to Lance Corporal's report you aren't just as qualified to join."

Your stomach turned. You couldn't believe your ears, this had to be just a sick joke.


	10. Chapter 10 - Rage

"What?"

Your voice was merely a whisper. Commander Erwin Smith had just told you that according to Captain Levi, you weren't qualified to join Survey Corps.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure where he got that from." Commander frowned. "Your military background is already more than enough to make you a very qualified candidate, AND you have proved yourself on the battlefield."

"Does… does this mean I can't join?" World was spinning. This couldn't be happening, not after all of this.

"Hmm. No, in the very end it's me who makes that decision. If you're asking me, you would be qualified enough to join not just Survey Corps, but Special Operations Squad. It's up to you." He gave you a smile before continuing. "If you are up to it, I am more than happy to welcome you to join our ranks."

Your blood was almost literally boiling. Clenching your fists in anger you paced quickly towards Lance Corporal's office.

" _That bastard…!"_

Without even bothering to knock, you dashed into his office and slammed the door shut behind you. Levi quickly stood up behind his desk, without he even had time to open his mouth you unleashed your rage.

"How fucking dare you?!" You screamed. "Not qualified?!"

Without saying a word, he just stared at you, stunned by your furious behaviour.

"I might not be the best, but both of us know fairly damn well that I am qualified ENOUGH! How the FUCK you dare try to take this away from me?!"

"You ignorant asshole." You hissed. "Do you even know why I wanted to join Survey Corps in first place? Of course not, you never even asked!"

He was still silent.

"Colossal Titan Attack. Battle of Trost." At this point you were shaking. Your nails were digging into soft skin of your palms as you tried to control yourself. "I was in Royal Capital when all that happened. During that massacre, I pleaded for leaving my duty by the king and join to fight those monsters in outer walls."

Your voice turned more into a hysterical laughter as you continued.

"Guess what they told me? They told me TO STAY PUT! Those selfish snobs wanted me to literally just stand there because the danger wasn't in the inner circle! So I did as they told! I stood on the Wall Sina and listened all that screaming and destruction, without being able to do SHIT! Those fuckers didn't even gave me my 3dmg because they knew I wouldn't have obeyed if I had it!"

"I just stood there." All that rage had exhausted you. Now all that was left was sorrow and guilt, filling your eyes with tears. "All my former comrades, my friends, all those innocent people… I just stood there as they were slaughtered. I just-" Your voice broke as tears fell down your cheeks. At this point you didn't even dare to look at him anymore.

"I don't give a shit what you think about me." You stuttered, trying to swallow your tears. "I'm in. It's official. There's nothing you can do to make me go back there."

You were about to lift your gaze when you felt his arms around you. Levi pulled you into a warm hug, caressing your hair to soothe you. You were still mad but just too exhausted to resist. All those emotions came pouring out as you cried against his shoulder. After you had calmed down a bit, he lifted your chin and gently wiped tears from your cheeks. His eyes had again that soft, emotional look.

"I didn't oppose your joining because you wouldn't be qualified enough." He said quietly.

And then he pressed his lips against yours. This almost literally swiped you from your feet, knees weak you leaned against him. It all felt so unreal, like you were dreaming. Levi's soft, sweet lips against yours felt divine. He cupped your face with his hand as he pulled away from the kiss, still holding you in his embrace.

"I did it because I'm in love with you." He whispered.

Now you really felt like you were going to faint. You stood in his office, in his embrace and he was telling you that he loved you. Just 5 minutes ago you were considering about killing him. You didn't know what else to do than just stare at him in disbelief.

"Please don't look so shocked." Now Levi looked concerned, maybe even a little embarrassed.

"Ah, no, I'm not shocked! Or maybe a little, but…" You stuttered, heat rising on your cheeks. "I just don't really know what to say."

"Oh…" He blushed, avoiding eye contact as he loosened his embrace. "It's alright if you don't feel the same, but I just couldn't help myself…"

" _Wait. Now this poor bastard is thinking that I'm rejecting him?!"_

Middle of his sentence you grabbed on to his face, turning him towards you again before smashing your lips on his. He startled a bit for your actions, but soon brought his arms around you once more as he answered the kiss. Your hands traveled from his face to behind his neck- Other hand slowly making its way up to his soft, jet-black hair. You couldn't help but deepen into more passionate kiss, pressing your body against his. His breathing grew heavier as you did that, but soon after he broke off from the kiss.

"Aren't you an eager one?" Levi smiled, a little vicious look in his eyes.

"Hmph!" You pouted, satisfying on resting your head against his shoulder. "Don't be mean."

He chuckled, gently stroking your [h/c] hair.


	11. Chapter 11 - Confessions

Levi had placed you on the sofa while he made tea for you two. Even that little act made you feel somehow special- Before you had always been the one who served the tea, but now he was making it for you. To be honest, now when the heat of the moment was gone, you felt a bit shy.

"Something mild, something sweet." He smiled at you as he offered you a cup of tea with milk and sugar before sitting next to you.

Even the fact he remembered that made you blush. You were like a schoolgirl in front of her crush!

"I'm sorry if you're bit overwhelmed by all of this." He started the conversation. "I know it's all happening so fast… But I just couldn't bring myself to tell you earlier."

"You sure took your sweet time." You sighed, grinning a little to yourself as you took a sip of your tea.

"So you had noticed?" Levi lifted his eyebrow.

"Some little things, yes. But to be honest, I wasn't sure. You gaved me so many mixed signals all the time." You pouted at him.

"I know, I know!" He sighed. "Forgive me. I was just so... lost for a while! I didn't know what to do. And I didn't even have any idea if you had any feelings for me. At least any positive ones, most of the time you were pretty angry at me." Levi chuckled as he gave you a tantalising look.

"One thing still bothers me." You frowned. "Why did you exactly tried to prevent my joining to Survey Corps? This doesn't make any sense…"

"Just let me explain." He interrupted, putting his teacup away before doing same for yours. Levi leaned towards you, taking your hand in his. "Please don't be mad at me for it. I just-"

He paused and gave you a pleading look, trying to find words.

"When I started to… develope feelings for you, I was sure nothing would ever come out of it. So I tried to brush it off at first, I'm your superior after all…" He sighs. "As time went by and we get to spend more time together, I knew it wasn't going away. I couldn't be with you, I couldn't be without you and see you with someone else…"

Your face turned red as you remembered that episode with Jean. So that's why he was so grumpy back then!

"I didn't have any choice but… If you would have left, I might have been able to eventually move on-"

"THAT'S the reason you tried to send me off?!" You yelped. "Just to send me away without a word, putting it on some bullshit reason-?!"

"I wanted you to be safe!" Levi stated abruptly before you would explode again. "Everything would return to normal and at least I would have known that you'd be somewhere safe… Please, don't hate me for it. But then Erwin took you in anyways- And you made it clear to me that you weren't going anywhere for any price, so…" He gently caresses your hand before continuing. "You didn't leave me any other option than to man up and come clean to you. And I'm happy that I finally did."

Smile that he gave you after he finished was absolutely heart-melting. His steel gray eyes had that softness and affection what was meant just and only for you. Leaning forward, you planted another soft kiss on his lips.

"So you'll forgive me?" Levi smiled, gently pulling you into his embrace once more.

"Yeah. Just this once." You teased, resting in his arms.

Your eyelids felt heavy. Rays of sunlight had disturbed your sleep- Forcing your tired eyes open, you took a moment to realize where you were.

" _Where am I..? This is… Lance Corporal's office?"_

Last night events returned to your mind when you found yourself next to Levi on the sofa, still in his embrace. He was still fast asleep, his dark hair hanging in front of his eyes- Apparently you both had fallen asleep at some point.

" _It really wasn't dream after all!"_ You looked at him in disbelief, but soon felt that warm, fluttering feeling in your chest again. " _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps…"_

Were you two now… dating? Or more like... secret lovers? That all still sounded so unreal. Wide smile spread across your face- Now you wouldn't need to hold back in his company anymore.

"Heichou..?" You whispered. "Heichou?" No reaction. Slowly you lifted your finger and carefully poked his cheek. "Wakie wakie."

Without opening his eyes, Levi frowned and mumbled something you couldn't understand. After few more firmer pokes he finally opened his eyes, giving you a sleepy look.

"What?" He mumbled tiredly.

"It's time to wake up, sleepyhead."

"What time it is..?" He glanced at the clock above his desk. "Oh shit…"

Both of you were late already. You jumped up, stretched a bit before pacing over to the door.

"Gah, I still need to go to my room and change and I'm this late already..!"

You had barely even grabbed the doorknob when he placed his hand against the door, preventing you from leaving.

"Not so fast." Levi grinned.

"Captain, I'm almost 30 minutes late!" You squeaked. "As a superior you can probably be so late as you want but I can't!"

"You aren't serious? Captain?" He repeated, looking at you amused. "When we are together… Call me Levi."

"Oh, of course." You blushed a little. "Levi, I'm super late, really!"

"Tch." He gave you a vicious look before he leaned forward to kiss you.

"There, NOW you can go."

 **Chapter 11 Extra - A Little Party Never Killed Nobody**

"You sure are in a good mood today." Armin pointed out.

You were on the stable duty today, which wasn't the most pleasant job of all. But he was right, you felt like over the moon. Even shoveling tons of horse shit wasn't enough to bring you down.

"Yeah, I'm just so happy that I'm now officially part of Survey Corps. No more military police for me!" You chanted as you two carried hay bales into the stables.

"We were expecting to hear from you last evening, but you were no-where to be found." He gave you pondering look. "Where were you?"

"Ah… The meeting with Erwin took pretty long, I even had to rush to meet Captain after it and everything so…" You shrugged innocently. "All that bureaucracy, you know?"

Lying to your comrades was something you wanted to avoid by any cost, but you couldn't possibly tell anyone that you spent last evening smooching with Lance Corporal.

"How about if we celebrate your joining tonight?" Armin suggested. "Sasha really got excited about the idea about throwing a party."

"You mean she got excited about the idea of the food that would be served?" You giggled. "But sure, why not? It sounds nice. There hasn't been too many chances for relaxed get-togethers lately."

"It's so great to have you with us now, or did I said that already~?"

You tried your best to dodge wine splatters that Hange was constantly spilling at you as she told you the same thing 5th time. You were able to escape from her by pointing out that Erwin would probably love to talk about the titan business at the moment. As her attention was elsewhere, you made your way to the table another side of the room.

" _Relaxed get-together…"_ You chuckled to yourself as you casted your eye around the canteen. " _Not exactly very relaxed."_

Whole room was filled with talking and laughing- Jean and Connie were already wobbling on top of the table, singing so out of tune you couldn't even recognize the song. It was great to see everybody enjoying themselves. You easily forgetted how important moments like these were, especially when living in a dangerous world of titans.

"Congratulations, cadet [l/n]."

You lifted your gaze to find a raven haired man next to you, offering you a beer.

"Thank you, Captain." You took the beer and watched him sit next to you. At this point you couldn't help but smirk at him.

"What?" He gave you an unimpressed look before opening his beer. "Cannot a captain sit down with his cadet to have a drink? It's a special occasion, after all." His voice had that usual bored tone in it, but the look he had in his eyes was enough evidence about that special connection between you two.

"True." You nodded and took a gulp of your beer. "Can't see a reason why not."

Under the table, you felt his hand on your knee.

Overall, the party was a great success- Half-dead atmosphere in the morning training was proof of it. Massive hangover and too little sleep wasn't great combination! Luckily you managed to drink significantly less than most of your comrades. Jean, for example, was puking behind the bushes at the very moment.


	12. Chapter 12 - Workaholic (lemon)

It was about a week after the party when you were on your way to Heichou's office. Your hands were full of papers from Commander Erwin Smith, who appointed you to make sure that those documents would be on Lance Corporal's desk by the end of the day. You were always happy to have an excuse to spend some time with him middle of the day- Since most of the time you'd been busy training with other cadets, you had sneaked into his office every evening to spend time with him. It was much easier this way, since no-one suspected a thing for you going to meet him- But him coming to your room was harder to explain. You two hadn't yet spent a night together, not at least in any intimate way- Levi had dodged all those subtle signs you had tried to send, probably trying to be discreet. Or maybe you just had been too subtle and he had no idea! So every night you two had slept in your own rooms.

"State your name and business." Was the usual response behind the door after you knocked.

"Cadet [l/n], I have some papers from Commander." You chanted.

"Come in."

You slipped into his office and was greeted by Levi's warm smile.

"Happy to see me?" You grinned.

"Always. Lock the door." He chuckled and returned his gaze to the papers before him. He was behind his desk, middle of paperwork like most of the time.

You placed the papers on his desk and hopped on the sofa. Levi glanced at you as you laid down, snuggling into more comfortable position.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." He jestered. "Isn't anyone waiting you back?"

"Nah, not really." You shrugged, letting out a big yawn. "Am I bothering you?"

"Of course not. I just have tons of work to do, so I can't keep you entertained." He sighed. "But if you want to stay, be my guest." Levi dipped his quill into the ink and focused on writing.

For a while you laid on the sofa, listening the quiet scratching sound the quill made on paper as he worked. You glanced at him- You knew you wouldn't be able to resist on pestering him a bit. You loved teasing him when he tried to focus on working, it felt too good to win his attention. You jumped up and tiptoed behind him. He noticed this and sighed for the upcoming interruption. Smiling to yourself, you placed your hands on his shoulders and started massaging him. He wasn't even wearing his jacket so your job was much easier. This made him relax a little- You already were on half way to success.

"You are working too hard." You reached over his shoulder to plant a little kiss on his cheek.

"[f/n], I really need to get these done." He protested, but leaned back a bit more, apparently enjoying the treatment his stiff shoulders were having.

"Just a little break?" You murmured into his ear. "Just a tiny one?"

"Hmff… Fine." Levi groaned and put his quill away.

"Yay!" You chanted and hopped on to his lap.

"You're always pestering me." Levi kissed your forehead.

"Yeah. But I know you like it." You giggled, but then you had an idea that made you bite your lip. "I know what else you would like."

 **! LEMON WARNING! There will be some very sexual material from this point on, you have been warned ;D If you don't want to read text of that nature, you can skip rest of this chapter. !**

Heichou looked at you confused as you straddled him on his chair, his hands on your hips to keep you from falling. Grabbing on his cravat, you pulled him closer to you and pressed your lips against his. He answered your kiss, placing his other hand behind your lover back to keep you stable and other hand made its way behind your neck. His touch made your body tingle all over, making you want more. This time you wouldn't let him squirm away so easily. You ran your fingers through his soft, coal black hair as your kissing grew more passionate. Only when you pulled his cravat off and threw it on the floor, Levi finally started to hesitate and broke away from the kiss.

"[f/n]..? What are you doing?" He flustered.

"What do you think I'm doing?" You smirked and took your jacket off, throwing it to the floor as well.

Look on Levi's face was priceless as he figured out what was about to happen. He just stared at you, eyes wide and speechless. When you started to unbuckle your harness straps, he blushed fiercely.

"Are you sure you want to do this..? Now?"

"You don't want to?" You grinned viciously. "Because I think you DO…"

You moved yourself upwards, pressing your bodies closer together. And sure enough, you felt something hot and hard pulsing against your inner thigh. This made you even more excited and you smashed your lips on his again while you worked on rest of the straps. Levi didn't actually protest against your actions, but he was more like paralyzed. That wouldn't work- It takes two to tango. After you got your upper harness off, you started to unbuckle his. Middle of working on that, you pulled away from the kiss and looked at him. Your [e/c] orbs staring deep into his steel gray eyes, you let your hand travel down his chest to the hot bulge on his crotch.

"I want you, Levi." Your voice was merely a whisper, filled with lust.

Your words triggered him. Levi suddenly grabbed on your ass by both hands, lifting you up and smashing you on his desk, making papers fly into every direction. Before you even realized what was happening, he was already on top of you, pinning you down. His erection was pushing hard against your inner thigh as he began to kiss you, forcing his tongue into your mouth to meet yours. His breath was hot and heavy as he gasped for air always when your lips were apart.

You hadn't expected such a drastic change to his behaviour, but you sure didn't mind. Levi kicked his boots off, hastily removing his harness and throwing it across the room before returning to kiss you. You began to unbutton his shirt as he moved his lips to your jawline, down to your neck. You couldn't help but let out soft moans as he sucked and bit the sensitive skin of your neck, making sure to leave his marks on you. Soon his shirt was off, revealing his toned, battle scarred chest. You didn't have too much time to admire it- After he pulled your boots and lower harness off he was back on top of you. Deepening into another passionate making out session, Levi started to unbutton your shirt. He lifted you up just enough to get the shirt and your [f/c] bra off before pressing you against the desk again. His lips were on your neck again, his other hand found soon its way to your bare chest, gently cupping your exposed mound. His hot breath on your neck, his hands all over you and his hard member pushing against you- You couldn't wait any longer. You reached to open his belt, he taking it as a sign to take your pants off. After he pulled your pants and panties off, he reached over to kiss you. You moaned as his touched you down there, gently rubbing the sensitive spot before sliding two fingers inside of you, making you whimper in pleasure.

"Oh fuck… You're so damn wet already." Levi groaned hoarsely to your neck.

You heard his belt chink as he released himself from his trousers. Levi grabbed on your waist, pulling you closer to him so he could position himself better between your legs. Leaning against the desk with other hand, he adjusted himself bit more, placing his hard, hot cock's head against your opening. With a single steady thrust accompanied by a loud groan, he entered you, filling you completely which made you gasp in both pain and pleasure. He looked at you concerned, but after you nodded as a sign to continue, he started moving. Examining your expressions, Levi pulled out slowly before gently pushing in again. Steadily he added the speed- When moans of pleasure began to escape from your lips, he didn't hold back anymore.

Room was filled with moans and groans, he thrusting into you with force that made the desk under you squeak rather loudly against the wooden floor. Neither one of you cared about the noise you were making, both too in the heat of the moment. Levi halted for a moment, still inside you, he pulled your hips more upwards and guided you to wrap your legs around his waist. He continued moving, in this position pushing even deeper than before- Every deep thrust hitting you to the spot that made you see stars.

"L-l-levi…" You moaned his name as you felt the tension building up inside you.

He pressed his lips on yours, kissing you passionately while he added the speed, building up his own euphoria. You couldn't hold back anymore- Breaking off from the kiss, arching your back in pleasure, you let out a cry of pleasure as you released all the tension inside of you. Sudden tightness around him pushed Levi over the edge too, with loud groans and few deep pushes he released himself inside of you and then collapsing on top of you.

You two laid on his desk, panting and covered in sweat. Levi lifted himself up just enough to look at you, wiping gently your messy hair from your face. Planting a soft kiss on your lips, he got on his feet, pulling his pants back on before grabbing you on to his arms. He carried you to his bedroom and into his bed, covering your shivering naked body with a blanket before laying there next to you.

"I was too rough, wasn't I?" He asked quietly, running his finger on the bruises he had left on your neck and shoulders. "I got too carried away."

"What? No, that's alright!" You flustered. "It was great… Don't worry about it." You took his hand in yours and snuggled against him.

"You sure?" He smiled slightly as he embraced you.

His usual pissed off look returned to his face at the second you heard a knock on the office door.

"What the fuck now..?" He hissed before jumping from the bed, quickly pacing into his office.

"State your name and business!" Levi growled to the intruder behind the door.

Soon he appeared to the bedroom door hands full of your clothes, already almost fully dressed up. Giving you an apologizing look, he threw your clothes on the bed, placing finger on his lips as he closed the door.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself. Levi was always so blunt and grumpy, but with you he showed a whole new side of him. He was warm, caring and gentle- But fierce in bed! Chuckling quietly to yourself, you snuggled under the covers and closed your eyes.


	13. Chapter 13 - Meditation

"Are you awake?"

"I am now…" You mumbled and forced your eyes open. It was dark, only gloomy moonlight that escaped behind the curtains illuminated the room. "What time is it?"

"A little past midnight." Levi sat to the edge of the bed, taking his boots off. "You have slept already 3 hours."

"I have?" You sat up, letting out a long, sweet yawn. "I should probably go to my room."

"Is that so?" He jumped next to you, gently pushing you back to bed. "I've been busting my ass to get all that paperwork done, now when I'm finished you're trying to leave? No, you're staying here for tonight. It's an order." Levi planted a soft kiss on your lips before laying next to you, pulling you into his embrace.

"If Captain orders so…" You giggled and snuggled closer to him. His scent and warmth surrounding you, slowly and surely you felt drifting back to sleep. Or you would have, but Levi was still wide awake. It was too dark to see much anything, but you could feel that something was bothering him.

"What is it?" You mumbled tiredly.

"What is what?"

"You're thinking so hard it's disturbing my sleep. What is it?"

"Geez." He chuckled. "It's been only few weeks and you're already reading my mind. I don't even dare to imagine how it would be if we were married."

"Ha-ha." You pouted. "Very funny. You didn't answer my question."

"I was just thinking…" He started but paused for a moment, gently caressing your shoulder with his fingertips. "We can't hide this forever. Or I guess we could, but… We won't, right..?"

Now you were wide awake. You had been living in a moment, not giving the future much of a thought. Of course you were going to have this conversation at some point, but you never knew it would be so soon.

"I… Uh… Yeah, I guess we'll have to tell everyone at some point. I haven't thought about it much, really." You said quietly, lifting your head a bit to look at him even you could just barely see anything in the darkness.

"Oh well…" Levi sighed. "Don't bother your pretty little head with it now. We should try to get some sleep." He gently kissed your forehead.

"You're the one who brought it up." You mumbled as you rested your head on the pillow, closing your eyes again.

" _Damn Heichou and his questions..."_ You thought as you changed the blade set on your 3dmg. " _Thinking about that whole thing kept me awake- It took at least couple of hours for me to finally fell asleep again! But he has a point, though."_

"... Or what do you think? [f/n]?"

" _Did I assume that we would keep our relationship secret forever..? No… But I didn't think about revealing it either. Or more like I didn't think about how or when we would do it-"_

"[f/n]? Hello? Earth to [f/n]?"

"Huh? What?" You snapped from your thoughts, glancing around to meet Sasha's asking look.

"Quit daydreaming already." She grinned. "I was just asking if you think if I should change the grappling hooks as well?"

"Uh, yeah. Better be safe than sorry."

Whole squad was sitting in the weaponry, middle of the weekly gearcheck. There hadn't been any action beside the training in a few weeks, but it was most important to keep your whole gear in top condition.

"I think I'm done here." Sighing, you stood up and started attaching the gear on your harness. "I'm going for a quick test ride."

"You're done already?!" Sasha yelped. "I'm not even halfway done…"

"I might be head in the clouds most of the time, but I'll get the shit done." You grinned at her before you made your way out of the weaponry.

The day was cloudy. It was most probably going to rain soon, which was good- That would mean that most of the squad would probably skip testing their gear today, so you would have the whole training ground for yourself. Mikasa wouldn't probably skip the testing, but she would be stuck helping Sasha with her gear for a while at least. You really needed to clear your head, and what would be better than a private session with your maneuver gear. Few droplets of rain fell from the sky when you had made your way to the edge of the forest. You grabbed the operating devices from the side holders under your jacket, bashing them to the scabbards and smoothly pulling out a pair of brand new blades.

"Ah, the simple things that you miss…" You grinned to yourself.

Taking a few quick strides, you launched yourself into the forest. Humidity of the autumn weather made the nature smell amazing. Filling your lungs with air you dashed even higher. That moment when you floated in the air weightless, at the point when you have reached the maximum altitude but not yet falling back down- It only lasted for merely a second, but when closing your eyes at the very moment, it was pure bliss. Your gear was working great, and so did you. Only after couple of minutes, you already felt like a whole new person. It was about you, and just you. Dust of the ground had to wait.

Mikasa joined to train with you 20 minutes later, challenging you to race her couple of times through the woods. You headed back to the base only when it started to rain heavily- Rain itself didn't bother you, but rain combined with such a low temperature you were having, not good.

After changing to dry clothes, you and Mikasa headed to the canteen. Either one of you wanted to catch a cold after getting soaked in the autumn rain, so a cup of hot tea sounded like a great preventive measure.

"Ah, the overachievers are finally back!" Jean jestered as you and Mikasa sat down with him in your usual table.

"WE aren't overachievers. YOU are just lazy." Mikasa sighed and gave Jean a blunt look.

"Hey, you heard about the meteor shower yet?" Eren quickly switched the subject. Asking looks on both of your and Mikasa's faces answered the question, so he continued. "Hange told us that on saturday night there will be a huge meteor shower, something that hasn't been seen in hundreds of years! We should all go to see it!" Eren seemed already very excited about the idea.

"Hange told you that?" You lifted your eyebrow. "Don't get me wrong, she's extremely intelligent, but there's always a chance that she had the star chart upside down."

"BUT, if it's true, we should totally go check it out!" Krista saved the situation when Eren's excitement had changed into a horrified disbelief.

" _It sure sounds like fun."_ You thought to yourself and took a sip of your herbal tea. Of course you would love to see the meteor shower with your friends, but there was just one person who you would rather go see it with.


	14. Chapter 14 - Meteor Shower

"10 sacks of potatoes… 6 cases of beer…" Connie counted. "1 big sack of flour… And… [f/n], how many boxes of carrots there was again?"

"Only 3 this time." You wiped sweat from your face before hopping down from the carriage.

"Gah, I hate food supply days…" He groaned, going through the list for the 3th time. "It's so boring and I always get mixed up with the numbers."

"Remind me to do the listing next time…" You sighed and sat next to him on the turnip box. "If you ask me, the worst is just ahead- We should carry all that to the kitchen storage."

"You brats would be done with it already if you weren't so busy slacking off." Monotonous voice startled both of you.

Raven haired man stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at both of you with an extremely pissed off look.

"Cadet Springer." Heichou stated coolly, snatching the list from Connie. "Get up from your ass and take that box to the storage."

"What?! All by myself? What about…" Connie flustered as he jumped up, giving the huge turnip box a horrified look.

"Now." Levi commanded sternly, without even lifting his eyes from the list.

You watched how Connie struggled with the large wooden box, slowly making his way into the building and disappearing down the hall.

"You are so mean." You pouted as you noticed Levi smirking at you.

"Tch, I know you love my authority." Levi clicked his tongue. "My authority and the strict discipline I'm maintaining here." He added with a wink.

"Whatever you say." You chuckled and grabbed a potato sack in your arms. "I'm going to help him." Only after few steps towards the doorway, you felt a tug. Levi had grabbed behind your collar, preventing your leaving.

"Not so fast. I actually had something to talk about with you."

"And what that might be?" You turned back to look at him after he released his grasp.

"You… Uh… Probably have heard about that thing shitty glasses has been blathering about the few past days?" He fiddled with the list, being adorably little bit shy with his question.

"The meteor shower? Yeah." Now you were interested. "Do you have something in your mind?"

"Just hoping you haven't made any specific plans for tonight."

"Oh, so you have something in your mind." Wide smile spreading across your face, you couldn't hide your excitement. "What is it?"

"Not telling." Levi smirked again, throwing the list on top of the sack you were holding before turning away to leave. "You'll find out eventually. I'll see you at your room after the dark."

Rest of the day went by awfully slow. You rushed through all the tasks, finishing them off as quickly as you could to make evening come faster. Sadly, the result was opposite- Without nothing to do, you ended up laying in your bed staring at the ceiling.

" _6 pm?"_ You frowned. " _Maybe taking a nap wouldn't be a too bad idea… At least I wouldn't doze off later."_

When asked about the meteor shower, you had told the others you were about to take a nap and maybe would join them later.

"I'm too excited to sleep!" You groaned out loud. " _I was sure that he wouldn't care about silly things like this… But the fact that he planned something like this by himself..!"_ You couldn't help but let out couple of excited shrieks as you rolled from side to side of your bed, squeezing your pillow in your arms. It was a date night!

A knock on the door startled you awake. You really did doze off at some point? Confused you casted your eye around the room- It was already dark. You quickly jumped up, rushing to open the door.

"You fell asleep?" Levi looked at you amused when you peeked from the crack of the door.

"Maybe…"

"Damn you sleepyhead." He chuckled and gestured you to follow him down the hall.

As you made your way through the building, something felt… weird? It took a moment for you to realize it, but the whole place was empty.

"It's so…" You gasped in disbelief as you looked around.

"Quiet?" Levi finished your sentence. "Everyone are out in the fields, waiting for the show on the sky begin. And I literally mean everyone, even Erwin left his office for that. So, we got the whole place for ourselves."

"What are we exactly doing tonight?" You asked.

"Stop inquiring already." He playfully patted your head. "You'll see soon enough."

You two made your way to the kitchen, stopping at the pantry. Levi fumbled with a bunch of keys for moment until he finally found the right one.

"Here we go." He mumbled when he got the door open, handing you a bottle of wine. "Hmm. While we are at it…" He grabbed another bottle before locking the door.

"Wine? Well this is special." You lifted your eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry about it. If someone notices these are missing, Springer will get the blame for his awful math head." After seeing the shocked look on your face, he continued. "Oh come on, I'm just pulling your leg here. I took these off the list earlier today."

"Aren't you a naughty boy! Impressing." You grinned at him.

Levi just smiled at you, and you two continued your way to the mystery location. He took you all the way to the western wing- When you stopped at the door that led to the watchtower staircase, your destination cleared to you.

"This has been out of use for ages." Levi fiddled with the keys again. "And, the only set of keys are here." He showed you an old set of brass keys. "So there's no chance someone would disturb us. Ladies first." He opened the door, gesturing you to get up the stairs.

View from top of the tower was absolutely stunning- Night sky filled with stars was already impressing as it was. Dim light of the moon was illuminating the dark night, giving the headquarter grounds a magical vibe. Even the weather was favoring you, not a single cloud in the sky.

"This is AWESOME!" You cheered, leaning against the stone railing of the tower and jumping in excitement.

"Be careful, will you? It would be quite an anticlimax if you'd fall down from here." Levi gave you a slight smile, pleased that the location of his choice was a success. "And if you keep jumping and screaming like that, someone will definitely notice us sooner than later."

He had sat down on the floor, leaning against the railing. He patted the space next to him, gesturing you to sit down too. So you did, and he smoothly placed his arm around you.

"Hopefully shitty glasses was right." Levi mumbled, opening the first bottle of wine and offering it to you.

"Even if this would be a false alarm… This is nice anyways." You smiled and leaned against him, taking couple of gulps of the wine before passing the bottle back to him.

Only minutes after, first star shot through the sky. At first you thought you just were seeing things, but you were proven wrong when a swarm of falling stars filled the sky. You hadn't seen anything like it before, like a hundreds of fireflies streaking across the night sky. You stared at the show on the sky, both speechless.

"Oh shit…" Levi whispered, breaking the silence. Without taking his eyes from the sky, he pulled you closer to him.

It was all over in just minutes, but the magic of the moment made it all feel like an eternity. Rest of the night was just as special for you- You two sat there, in each other's embrace, talking about this and that. And of course, by the time the second bottle of wine was opened, you were already making out under the stars.

"You've had fun today?" Levi murmured as he lazily stroked your [h/c] hair, planting soft pecks on your cheek and neck.

"You even have to ask?" You giggled, feeling quite lightheaded from all the wine. "I wish we could do something like this more often."

You were both a little drunk, Levi probably more than you. He pulled a bit away from you so he could look you in the eyes, looking bit more serious now.

"[f/n]... Do you love me?"

His question woke up the butterflies in your stomach. You knew, or at least hoped that he knew that you did love him. Thinking about it, you didn't say it out loud as often you probably should. To be honest, talking about your feelings made you feel a little uncomfortable.

"Of course I love you." You said quietly, carefully studying his expression and trying to figure out what was going on in his mind.

For a moment, you just stared at each other. No matter how hard you tried, you had no idea what he was thinking. Levi had again that emotional look in his thundercloud colored eyes, this time with a hint of… panic?

"Marry me." He whispered.


	15. Chapter 15 - Ringing a Bird (lemon)

"Ugh…"

You placed your hand on your forehead. Opening your eyes was a real struggle. Headache was a not so kind reminder about those two bottles of wine you and Levi had drank last night. Slowly you pushed yourself up into a half sitting position, glancing to the other side of the bed. Empty.

" _What the hell happened last night?"_ Your memories were hazy.

Firstly, you had no memory about going to bed. Seemed like you two had arrived into his bedroom in intense circumstances- Pieces of both of your clothing were scattered all around the bedroom. You were naked and fresh bruises all over your neck were a proof of Levi's rough love. The hangover was the worst ever, so it wasn't a surprise you had tough time trying to remember everything.

"Oh, you're awake."

Levi entered the room. He was dressed quite casually since it was a day off- No jacket or harness today. He was holding a jug of water and two glasses. Sitting on the bed, he offered you a glass of water.

"How water can taste this good…" You groaned after taking a sip.

"Hangover?" Levi chuckled and poured a glass for himself as well. "Feeling is mutual."

"What happened last night?" You asked as you placed the empty glass on the nightstand and flopped back to the bed.

It maybe was just your imagination or his hangover, but Levi looked a bit paler than usually. He said nothing, just concentrated on drinking his water. Shrugging the whole thing off, you snuggled into more comfortable position and closed your eyes to soothe the headache.

"Oh, now I remember!" You smiled. "You asked me to-" Your smile disappeared when the reality hit. Pausing middle of the sentence, you sat back up and looked at him, trying your best not to look so shocked as you were. Levi instead looked more horrified than ever, lost for words.

"Uh…" You tried to come up with something to save the situation. "We were quite drunk, and drunk people come up with all kinds of silly ideas, not really thinking what they're saying, and- OH MY GOD, you were serious!"

Levi had pulled a ring from his pocket. You just stared at the tiny piece of metal he was holding, feeling the heat rise on your cheeks. You had to be red as a tomato at this point, squeezing the blanket against your chest like your life depended on it. Your heart felt like it was about to explode.

"Please, listen to me." He tried to calm you down, but the fact that he was panicking as well didn't help. "I was supposed to ask you last night... But then we got bit too drunk, so I decided to do it in some more proper time later, but then I blurted it out anyways-! Oh FUCK!" He cursed, burying his face into his hands. "I really screwed the whole thing up…"

"H-hey…" You stuttered, gently patting his shoulder. You didn't know what else to do to make him feel better. "Hey, it's not such a big deal, don't worry about it…"

"It is a big deal." He mumbled into his hands. "I really wanted to do it properly."

You sighed, but couldn't help but smile. Slowly you crawled next to him, pulling him to lay down in your arms. He calmed down a bit, but needless to say, he was still really embarrassed about the whole thing.

"Hey, really. Cheer up." You planted a soft kiss on his head.

Levi gave you a slight smile, apparently feeling better. He flipped on his stomach, laying next to you. Taking your hand in his, he laid there for moment in silence.

"So… Will you marry me?" He looked at you cautiously. Now when the embarrassment was gone, he went straight into business.

"Uh…" You blinked confused. You really hadn't prepared for him to repeat the question, not at least right away. "I… Well… Don't you think it's bit too soon for us to- HEY, HEY! Don't just go and put that thing on me!" You swiftly pulled your hand away as he was about to slide the ring on your finger. "You can't just ring me like a bird and expect me to be fine with it!"

"Sorry. I know this comes pretty fast, but…" Levi gave you an apologizing look before continuing. "Like you said yourself, we aren't going to hide this forever. And when everyone finds out, they need to know that I'm not playing around!"

"Playing… Around?" You looked at him confused.

"I mean…" He tried to find better words. "I am your superior, after all… So… I want them to know this isn't any random fling... That I'm serious with you. Anyways, why I even need to explain this to you? I WANT TO marry you, isn't that enough?" Levi gave you a pleading look. "But you don't have to say anything yet. Just… Think about it, please?"

"Sure. I'll think about it." You sighed, relieved that he wasn't expecting you to have an answer yet. Seriously, you had no idea how to react.

"Thank you." Levi smiled and planted a kiss on your lips. A little vicious look in his eyes, he shoved you back to lay down and crawled on top of you. "So… You don't remember the last night..? Want me to remind you..?"

 **! LEMON WARNING! Levi is about to give you a good reminder about the events of last night, so you have been warned ;3 If you don't want to read text of sexual nature, you should skip rest of this chapter. !**

"My memories are somewhat hazy too." Levi murmured as he nuzzled your neck, giving the soft skin gentle nibbles while making his way down to your collarbone. "I wouldn't mind to relive it all again."

"You are quite something, you know that?" You giggled. But the truth was, an idea about this kind reminder made you quite excited.

He just gave you another vicious smile before smashing his lips on yours. Kissing soon grew more passionate, gently biting his lower lip you made him hum in excitement. Only the thin blanket covering your naked body, Levi pressed himself eagerly against you, letting his hand travel under the covers and slowly up to your naked side. His warm touch sending shivers through your body, making you feeling you wouldn't ever get enough of him. Feeling seemed to be mutual, since his massive hard on was already pressing against your inner thigh as he began hastily unbuttoning his shirt. With your help, he got his shirt off in no time- Now concentrating on kissing and biting your neck again, making you moan in the sensation.

Letting your hands explore his bare, toned back, occasionally digging your nails into the ivory skin as he worked on your neck. It didn't took long for you to notice that he liked it when you ran your claws across his back- Even digging your nails into the skin almost painfully hard made him just let out soft moans of pleasure into your neck. His breath growing heavier, Levi gently turned your face towards his and you two deepened into another passionate making out session. Slowly and surely he pulled the blanket away, now nothing except his pants separating your naked bodies.

"Take them off." You commanded, voice heavy with lust.

With pleasure, Levi obeyed, swiftly removing his belt before taking his pants off as well. After that he flipped you around so you were on all fours in front of him. He squeezed and massaged the firm buttocks of yours he adored so much, making you eagerly push your hips upwards against his hard member. Noticing this, he teasingly rubbed himself against your wet opening, making you whimper in expectation and pushing yourself even harder against him. Levi was playing hard to get, but couldn't wait anymore either- Grabbing on your hips, with a one abrupt thrust he was inside of you. His sudden action made you let out a hoarse shriek that ended up with a long moan of pleasure as he started moving, with force he bashed his hips against your ass, his tight grab on your hips guiding your movements.

To gain a better access, Levi grabbed on your shoulder with another hand, not holding back and thrusting in even harder. Your arms started to feel weak, forcing you to lay down your upper body against the bed, muffling your hoarse screams of pleasure into the covers. You felt his hot breath in the back of your neck as he reached over you, digging his teeth into your shoulder like a beast holding down its prey as he kept ramming into you. His intermittent breaths and moans told you he was close of his euphoria.

"Oh fuck-!" Levi cursed hoarsely, grabbing on your shoulders with both of his hands he cummed inside of you, riding his orgasm off with couple of more deep thrusts.

He laid next to you, out of breath and panting. You flipped on your back as well, snuggling closer to him and pulled the blanket over both of you.


	16. Chapter 16 - Pros and Cons (lemon)

" _A marriage?"_ Levi had really caught you off guard with that question. Kindly he had given you few days to come up with an answer, but it took at least couple of days for it all to even sink in! You should make your mind soon.

"Okay, so pros and cons…" You mumbled out loud. You were walking circles in the empty library, pressing your fingertips together like it would help you think. Eren and Jean were on their way to pick up another load of books from the old library- You tried to use the idle time effectively, putting your mind to work while they were gone.

" _Pros: 1. I love him. 2. Apparently, he wants to marry me REALLY bad. 3. His social status- Just that enough would be a good reason for any girl to marry him! 4. Engagement wouldn't mean we should get married right away- Maybe next year or so..? 5. [f/n] Ackerman. That sounds pretty damn good…"_

OK, so you had quite a few good reasons to say yes.

" _Cons: 1…"_ You stopped for a moment. " _Damn it, there has to be at least ONE negative thing!"_ Frowning, you tried to come up with something. " _OK, 1. Thinking about marriage this soon..? Rushing isn't good..?"_

"Dang it!" You groaned. " _That's just one bullshit reason. This isn't going anywhere, not thinking about it like this. There's only one real question- Do I want to marry him?"_

"Damn this thing is heavy!"

You snapped from your thoughts as the library door flew open, Eren and Jean dragged a big wooden crate into the room. Crate let out a loud thud as they dropped it middle of the room, both out of breath and stretching their stiff arms.

"There has to be at least… Hundreds of books in that box!" Jean whined. "And we had to drag that thing up and down the stairs, all across the headquarters to get it here!"

"You two sure took your time with it." You jestered. "I shelved the other books ages ago already."

"Just be happy that Eren and I are such a gentlemans and do all the physical labour!" Jean pouted at you.

"There's still just one box more to go, but it's the biggest one." Eren added with a sigh.

"There's no need to hurry, so you can take your time with it." You suggested. "You might get hurt if you rush in the stairs with a heavy crate like that."

"Aww, [f/n] is worried about us~!" Jean chanted, and was about to continue teasing you but was interrupted by Levi entering the room. He was supervising the task and wasn't very pleased about seeing Jean slacking off by the very minute he had left his position.

"Enjoying a little break, Cadet Kirstein?" He scowled at Jean, making it clear it was time to get back to work.

Jean just groaned in frustration, leaving the library with Eren. You wished they hadn't been forced to leave- Just at the very moment you wasn't too excited about the idea about being alone with Levi. He hadn't asked about your decision yet, but he sure would, sooner or later. You didn't have an answer for him yet, and that horrified you. He would just get upset about getting empty words every time. As you started putting new pile of books to the shelves, you heard his footsteps getting closer to you.

" _Damn, damn! I need to distract him with something..!"_ You cursed in your mind. You had to come up with something, fast! " _There's at least one thing that works for sure..."_

"Hello there." Levi grabbed you into a hug from behind, wiping your [h/c] hair on other side of your neck to plant a soft kiss on the back of your neck.

"Hello to yourself." You spun around in his embrace, giving him a seductive look as you wrapped you arms on to his neck.

"Missed me?" Levi lifted his eyebrow. Taken by a surprise by your affectionate actions, he quickly glanced over his shoulder to make sure the door was closed.

" _Fish is on the hook! Everything is going according to plan."_ You thought to yourself. " _Time for step 2."_

You took his hand on yours and gestured him to follow you to the other side of the bookcase.

" _Perfect!"_ You took a look around the area- You had a perfect view to the door from between the shelves, but someone who would enter the room wouldn't have a straight line of sight to you.

"What is it?" Levi looked you cautiously, suspicious about the mischievous look you had in your eyes. "Why did you-"

You interrupted him by grabbing on his collar, pushing him against the bookcase and pressing your lips on his with force. Levi startled a bit, but soon answered the kiss, wrapping his arms around you.

 **! LEMON WARNING! You guessed it, there's only one way to keep Heichou distracted! And again, if you don't want to read text of sexual nature, just... don't. Skip rest of the chapter as usual. You have been warned. !**

Levi realized that you wasn't going to be satisfied with a simple making out session as you pressed your body against him. When your hand made its way down his toned upper body and began opening his belt, he finally began to resist.

"[f/n]? Are you serious?" Levi flustered, trying to brush your hand off from his belt. "Here? And… Now?"

"I don't see why not." You smirked, planting little kisses across his jawline. He was maybe protesting, but his heavy breathing told you that he was already too excited for his own good. "Eren and Jean aren't back in at least 45 minutes or so…"

You were getting bit too into it as well- This was supposed to be just a distraction, but you were enjoying it far too much. Danger of getting caught made it all more exciting. There was no way for your plan to fail, since you had couple of new tricks in your sleeve. Kissing him again, you moved your other hand behind his neck, roughly running your nails through his undercut hair and back to his neck, up and down. This sent shivers through his body, making him let out a low hum into your kiss.

" _Success!"_

Levi was purring like a kitten- Now your other hand was able to keep working on his belt. You had been right, his mind might be resisting but his body surely wasn't. He was rock hard already! Smirking into the kiss, you fumbled with the zipper and released his hard member from his pants, giving it couple of firm strokes that made him moan into your mouth. You pulled away from the kiss, Levi looking at you confused as you got on your knees in front of him.

"A-a-are you sure about this?" Levi stuttered, glancing between the shelves at the door.

He was maybe nervous about getting caught, but oh boy he was also horny as hell! There was already couple droplets of pre-cum glistening on top of his hard cock.

"What if someone- Oh shit!" Levi gasped loudly as you plopped his cock into your mouth. All the struggling and protesting sure came to a stop very suddenly! Moving your head, you took his hot member into your mouth as deep as you could couple of times, then focusing on sucking the head while giving it firm strokes with your right hand. Levi had already surrendered to his fate, now more relaxed and enjoying the treatment he was having. Placing his hand behind your head, he gently guided your movements. Jerkily movement his hips were occasionally doing told you about him protesting the urge to shove his cock deep down your throat.

"[f/n]... I want to fuck you so bad right now…" He hissed under his breath, squeezing bunch of your hair into his fist as you kept working your magic.

You plopped his cock out from your mouth, stopping what you were doing and looked up at him. He gave you a pleading look, either asking you to continue or give him something else in return.

"What was that you said before..?" You gave him a vicious grin while idly stroking his rock hard, hot member.

"I want to… Fuck you so bad…" He answered, voice husky with lust.

You stood up, taking your time to snap your harness buckles open. Having this sex beast on your leash made you almost feel like drunk with the power. All this control over him was really bringing out your dominatrix side! Soon was time to unleash the beast.

"I need to fuck you so bad." Levi stated, now in more demanding tone, but also with a hint of desperation.

You pressed your body against his again, letting your harness drop to the floor before you began opening your pants. Looking him intensively into his eyes, you stated quietly:

"Then fuck me."

Levi really broke his record on undressing you- Just in seconds your pants and panties were off. He snatched you into his arms like you were light as a feather, pinning you against the cold stonewall, wrapping your legs around his waist. Grabbing on to your ass, he lifted you up just enough to guide his hard cock against your opening. You both gasped as he slid inside of you. He forcefully pressed his lips on yours, his tongue eagerly exploring your mouth as he began slamming your hips up and down, thrusting into you harder than ever before. You couldn't do much but hold on to his neck and hope he wouldn't drop you in the heat of the moment… And of course, enjoy the ride.

Only after few minutes, Levi released all the tension that had build up inside him during your treatment. Forgetting the fear of getting caught, he let out a husky groan as he once more slammed your hips down and cummed deep inside of you.

Panting heavily into your neck, he had to catch his breath for a moment before he was ready to let you down. It looked like you had sucked him dry this time (almost literally!). His feet seemed a bit wobbly and he had to lean against the bookcase while you quickly dressed up.

"Are you OK?" You couldn't help but feel a little amused, but also secretly proud of your accomplishment.

"Damn you, woman." Levi sighed, but gave you a slight smile. "I think… Maybe I'll go lay down for a while." He chuckled.

"Sure." You giggled. "We'll take care of things here. See you later then." You planted a little kiss on his cheek before you returned to work.


	17. Chapter 17 - Running Errands

You had bought a little more time to think about your answer. Maybe you had overreacted a little, you had no idea if he was going to ask about your decision or not. Rest of the day went by awfully slow, you and Eren shelving rest of the books. Jean had twisted his ankle in the stairs as they were carrying the last crate to the library, so he would spend rest of his day in the infirmary.

"I warned him. I told him not to rush and here we are. He never learns." You sighed and handed Eren another pile of books.

"Typical Jean." Eren smirked. "He was lucky that Captain wasn't here- He would have just scolded him for being clumsy. Where is he, anyways?"

You just shrugged, not even bothering trying to come up with an excuse. For a while, you just wanted to get him out of your mind. Yeah, he was in your thoughts all the time anyways, but at the moment it felt somewhat oppressing.

"Do you have any special plans for next week?" Eren asked as he got down from the ladder.

"Nah, I guess nothing too special." Thanks to the yearly harvest festival in the city, you all had a week off. "Probably going home… Or just stay here." You shrugged and put last books into the shelf.

"Those are the last ones right?" Eren peeked into the wooden crate on the floor. "Yup. We are done here."

"How about an early dinner, what do you say?" You suggested.

You and Eren had already finished your meals as others joined you for dinner. Everyone seemed excited about a week long holiday, but you weren't that thrilled- Honestly, you didn't have any other life than the survey corps, so why even bother leaving the headquarters? Everyone else had fun plans for their time off and couldn't believe their ears when you told them about yours.

"Staying here? Honestly?" Krista flustered. "Come on, we don't EVER get time off and when we do, you're just going to spend it here?"

"You should at least go see the festival, there's a parade and all cool stuff happening in the city." Connie mumbled, mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I don't know, we'll see." You stated.

Suddenly everyone went quiet- Casting your eye around the table, you noticed that everyone were looking at something, or someone, behind you.

"Cadet [l/n]." Stoic voice called.

"Yes, Captain?" You sighed, not even bothering to turn around.

"I'll need a secretary to aid me with my running errands next week- I trust you are available?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Good."

His footsteps fading away, you received compassionate looks from your friends.

"Taking a bullet for common good. Stay strong, my friend." Connie lifted his glass for a toast.

" _That sneaky bastard!"_ You grinned to yourself. " _Secretary for running errands?"_

In other words, a week off with him without drawing suspicion. You were sure that Levi had appointed your task during the dinner so you couldn't possibly refuse in front of the others. What he had in mind, you didn't know. But soon you would find out, since it was the first morning of the week long time off and you were on your way to his office. Surprisingly, the door was slightly open when you arrived.

"Excuse me? Captain?" You peeked inside. No-one in sight.

"In the bedroom." Was the answer.

You entered the office, making your way to the bedroom door. He was packing, so apparently you weren't going to spend the week in the headquarters.

"Where are we going?" You jumped on the bed, watching him carefully folding his clothes to the bag.

"To the city. You didn't really expect us to spend the whole week in here?" He lifted his eyebrow, giving you a slight grin. "We rarely get an opportunity to do anything even slightly aberrant together- Now is a perfect chance for that. So, we'll spend a week at my place."

"Your place?" You surprised. "You mean like… Your home?"

"Yes, I have a home, believe or not." Levi jested. "I don't actually live in this office, even I do spend most of my time here in the headquarters."

"I never actually thought about it." You blinked confused, laying on the bed on your back.

"You should go and pack up too. We'll leave in an hour, I already told them to saddle our horses."

"Quite a luxury to travel with you." You giggled and jumped from the bed. "I feel like such a gold digger, I don't even need to saddle my own horse when I'm with you!" You grinned as you made your way from the room.

"Very funny." Levi smirked. "Just hurry up, will you?"

Roughly two hours later you arrived to Mitras District. You left your horses to the army stables and continued by foot. It was so weird to be back in Mitras, even you weren't in royal capital. Your past there already felt so distant.

"It's not a surprise that you live in Mitras District, but…" You mumbled as you two made your way down the busy street.

"But what?" Levi asked coolly.

"When I first arrived, you so eagerly teased me about living in the royal capital." You scowled at him. "Mitras is almost basically the same thing."

"Oh, you remember that." He gave you an apologizing look. "But I am a Lance Corporal after all, it's a fringe benefit." Levi shrugged.

Rolling your eyes behind his back, you followed him without a word. Only when you arrived to his house, you finally broke the silence.

"Fringe benefit indeed!" You uttered as you stared at the two-story building. "This is a goddamn mansion!"

"I wouldn't say that." He smirked at you as he opened the door. "Only 3 bedrooms."

"Yeah, for one person! I had just a one bedroom apartment in the castle-"

"Can't we just let that go already?" Levi sighed a little amused, gently shoving you inside before him.

His home was pretty much like his office- Just as tidy and clean. Downstairs there was a living room and a kitchen, so all the bedrooms were apparently upstairs.

"Sorry for the mess. Just throw your things where ever you like." Levi threw his bag on the couch and made his way to the kitchen. "I hope we have some tea in here…"

Casting your eye around the living room once more, you sat on the couch, dropping your bag on the floor next to you. It felt so different to be in his home instead of his office or bedroom in headquarters… You felt more like a quest here, not really knowing what to do or how to behave.

" _Geez, place is just different but he is still the same."_ You reminded yourself and tried to relax. It would be an interesting week, at least.


	18. Chapter 18 - Answer

You knew that it would be difficult to return to the headquarters after the week with him. Only after few days you had gotten so used to being with him so... casually? Soon you should pretend to not give a shit about him in front of the others again. Sighing, you took a sip of your tea as you watched the starry sky. You leaned against the window sill in the upstairs hallway, enjoying your tea in the cool night air that flowed in through the open window.

"Try not to catch a cold."

You snapped from your thoughts as you felt sudden warmth around you- Hugging you from behind, Levi buried his face into your [h/c] hair.

"I try not to." You smiled, relaxing in his embrace. "Did I wake you up?"

"No… Just wondering where you had disappeared." He planted a soft kiss on your neck before continuing. "What are you doing up middle of the night?"

"Just having trouble falling asleep." You sighed. "Thought that maybe a cup of tea would help. Don't worry about me, just go back to bed- I'll follow soon after."

It was true, you had trouble with sleeping. There was just too many things in your mind and something was really bothering you, you just didn't know what it was. After finishing your tea, you closed the window and tiptoed back to the bedroom in case Levi had already fallen back to sleep. Warmth of the bed felt divine, but you still didn't feel like sleeping. You just laid there looking at him. His steady, calm breathing told that Levi was fast asleep again, his jet black hair hanging over his closed eyes. Dim moonlight on his ivory skin made him look almost divine. Who needed sleep? You could just stare at this godly like creature the whole night.

"Damn. Why you are perfect..?" You muttered under your breath.

It was wednesday night. You would be heading back to the headquarters on saturday morning, so there was still two more days of this laid back living with Heichou. Trying not to wake him up, carefully you brushed his hair from his eyes. Life in the survey corps was dangerous- You never knew when you would lose your life or someone close to you. For that exact reason Levi had struggled so much not to get interfered with you, but here you two were. You just had to believe that a moment of joy was better than a lifetime of sadness. Or who knows, maybe if you were lucky, it could be a lifetime of joy with only moments of sadness? All you could do was to take everything out of it and hope for the best. Slowly you drifted to sleep, now more at ease.

You woke up early- Sun hadn't even risen yet, only few dim rays of light making its way through the curtains. You had probably slept only couple of hours, but didn't feel sleepy at all. Levi hadn't waken up yet, now his back turned at you. You snuggled closer to him, pressing yourself against his warm back and wrapping your arms around him. Waking up next to him every morning was true bliss.

Few weeks ago Levi had popped up a question you didn't have an answer to. He hadn't brought it up after that, giving you more than enough time to think. And sure as hell, you had taken your time. But now you had an answer.

"Levi?" You quietly called him, trying to wake him up with planting a little kiss behind his ear.

"Hm..?" He mumbled, still half asleep. He opened his eyes slightly, but closed them soon after, drifting back to sleep.

"Levi?" You called again, in more demanding tone.

"What?" He murmured, frowning a bit in the irritation of being waken up, but giving you a slight smile as he forced his eyes open.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Levi muttered tiredly, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes as he turned on his back.

"Yes." You repeated, now unable to hide your excitement and letting a smile spread across your face.

"Yes? I don't get what-" He stopped middle of the sentence as he looked at you. Snapping fully awake, eyes wide he stared at you in disbelief when he realized what you meant. "You mean..?"

"Yes. If you still have me?" You grinned at him.

His answer was pretty clear- Levi almost tackled you down as he grabbed you into his embrace, holding you tight before pressing his lips against yours.

"[f/n]? You mean yes-yes? We are talking about the same yes? Right?" Levi flustered after he pulled away from the kiss, still holding you tightly in his arms.

"Yes, we are talking about the yes-yes." You jestered, rolling your eyes before adding in more serious tone. "Yes, I will marry you. So if you want to have the honors..?" You offered your left hand for him.

"Right..!" Levi took the ring from his pocket. "You know…" He looked at it for a moment before continuing. "I've been carrying this with me ever since I first time asked you. Just in case you would give me the answer at any moment."

"I took my sweet time, didn't I?" You blushed a bit.

"You did." Levi gave you a slight smile before taking your hand in his. "But it sure was worth it." He stated quietly as he slid the ring on your finger.

"After a week off these early mornings feel even more horrible than usually!" Jean whimpered, resting his head on the table.

"Stop whining and eat your breakfast." Eren pouted and poked Jean's head with his spoon.

Everything was back to normal. The usual, chaotic breakfast with the whole bunch. You couldn't help but smile to yourself- Soon you were going to need to define the meaning of normal again.

"Close-combat practise? First thing after a holiday?" Connie groaned. "Are you sure about it, [f/n]?"

"That's what I was told." You shrugged. "Don't shoot the messenger."

"Not even a smooth start… Gah!" He frowned, burying his face into his hands.

"Wait a second." Mikasa suddenly grabbed on your wrist, pulling your hand closer to her to take a look. "When did you get engaged?"

"Sharp eyes as always." You sighed, snatching your arm away.

"Wait, what?!" Jean sprung up, looking at you in disbelief.

"Really?" Eren asked, just as surprised as everyone else. "I didn't even knew that you had a boyfriend!"

"Oh come on, Eren!" Krista poked his ribs with her elbow. "She probably had a guy in the city who she went to see during the week off!"

"Congratulations!" Sasha mumbled mouth full of porridge.

"Come on, just give us the name already!" Connie leaned closer. "Who's the lucky guy? Maybe I know him."

Slowly you casted your eye around the table, seeing everyone eagerly waiting the answer. Well, everyone except Sasha who was more concentrated on food as usual.

"Lance Corporal Levi." You stated quietly, continuing your breakfast.

"No, come on!" Jean bursted out in laughter. "Please, really, just tell us who it is?"

"Morning, my love."

You glanced over your shoulder to see Levi. He reached over to plant a little kiss on your cheek before continuing his way to his table.

"Morning." You smiled at him as he went by his way.

Table was dead silent. Only sound that broke the silence was Sasha's spoon that fell on the table middle of its way to her mouth.

"Like I said, Lance Corporal Levi." You smirked, glancing across the room to meet those thundercloud eyes of the man you loved.


End file.
